


Trinity IV - Play Periods 2

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason turns the tables as his birthday continues, but he also starts to feel like a third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity IV - Play Periods 2

"Or what?" Jason asked again as he walked back into the bedroom.  He leaned against the wall facing the foot of the bed; arms folded, ankles crossed, he gazed smugly upon his bound men.  "Here's a cliche for you, Jack. Turnabout is fair play. And if you don't cough up that key, I'm going to feed you prime rib where you sit."

"Um, Jason, Jack really doesn't like being tied up--"

Jason knew about Jack's past experience in prison, and like with his own traumas, Jack wasn't inclined to give details. Jason understood that very well. However, from the moment this game of theirs started, Jack had never hinted at any aversion to bondage.

Jack rolled his eyes. He hadn't been that bad in a while. And _this_ time, this situation, was different. For once, there was none of the itchy fear at the back of his mind, making his body twitch. It was relieving to say the list. "Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"If I had a problem, would I be sitting here, calmly taking being handcuffed to the bedpost?"

Daniel studied him. "No, I guess not."

"Right," Jack said, eyeing them both. "So stop with the over-protective crap. You're destroying the mood." He looked down at his cock, which was losing a little hardness.

"Sorry," Daniel winced.

"Now that that's settled," Jason said with a wink, "let's get to the good part."

"What, we haven't?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Jason gave his men another once over, eyeing them appreciatively. He moved next to Jack and flicked at the handcuffs. "I think it's safe to say that we're no long in _your_ game, but mine. Wouldn't you say, Jack?" When Jack refused to answer, Jason squatted down in front of him, leaned in, and slowly ran the tip of his tongue across Jack's bottom lip, watching Jack's eyes darken. "Mmmmm," Jason commented. "I could do a lot here."

"What's on your mind?" Jack smirked. "Pretend I couldn't possibly guess."

Jason managed not to laugh but there was a little throat clearing from Daniel. "Jack, I think Jason's going to have his hands full, among other things."

"I think I have plenty enough right here," Jason informed him. With a seductive look of intent, he reached out and palmed Jack's silk-covered erection, making him inhale quickly. The look of defiance Jack gave him was perfect, too.

Daniel shifted, bringing a leg up on the bed, and leaned his back against the bedpost.  With a tone low and seductive, he said, "You're right, but there's a hard cock here and a hardening cock there. Who're you going to nail first?"

Jason gave him a sly look at first, which changed to something approaching lust. "I don't know, Daniel. Choosing between the both of you?"

Daniel bit his lips again as he flushed with excitement. "C'mon, Jason. Use that _very_ imaginative brain of yours. Think of something." He wanted to ask for it, but decided to let Jason surprise him, even if it drove him mad with want.

The sudden opportunity to watch was exciting Jack, knowing how hard he'd be by the time Jason directed his attention on him. He loved watching them together and did it whenever he had the chance to. Especially when it was _covert_. If they didn't know, or even pretended they didn't know, jerking off watching them was just the best. Even though there was nothing covert about watching them now, Jack was still turned on. The only difference really was that he couldn't touch himself. He'd find out if that was good or bad.

When Jason glanced at him, Jack saw the change in his eyes; once upon a time, he wouldn't have known what that meant, but even during their short relationship, Jason had surprised him with imaginative sex. At the moment, Jason was in the mood to tell a story: their version of living out a fantasy, and though Jason's stories were usually told in bed, whispered in their ears as they fucked, Jack didn't care how he heard the story.

Jason moved away and went through Daniel's travel bag, searching. He found what he was looking for. "Ahh, you never leave home without them."

Jack shot Daniel a look of curiosity and Daniel only shrugged, till they saw Jason turn and hold up a few bandanas. Jack's heart began to thump. What was Jason planning on doing with those?

"Are you two up for a new story?"

"Um, sure," Daniel told him as Jason tossed the bandanas on the foot of the bed and switched off the bedroom lamp. It was now dark but for the rising moonlight that bathed them through the window. The sound of a lighter and the pillar candles on the bedside tables were lit.

"Jack?" Jason asked, reminding him to answer. "You up for this?"

"Sure, but what about the food?"

Jason smiled as he stood before them and stripped off his shorts; his body's muscle reflecting in the moonlight and while it caught their attention, it was his now-hard cock that drew their eyes.

"I turned the grill off and covered them in foil. They'll keep for an hour or so."

"Is that how long you think this'll take?"

"You want the story or not?" Jason asked quietly.

Jack swallowed. "Yes."

"Then let's begin," he said. Lust changed his voice, making it dark and dangerous. "There's no light but for the torches that are lit behind you. You can see each other but you don't know where you've been sent to. You're excited but apprehensive since you're tied to two ancient pillars about a foot thick. A handsome man approaches you and once you see him, his body, you become aroused."

Daniel felt his cock beginning to throb in anticipation as Jason moved around him, sliding his hand over the warm skin of his his arms, his shoulders, moving over his chest and down to his abdomen. The touch sent shivers through him. Jason looked admiringly at him, as if he were inspecting newly acquired slaves. Moving on, as if reluctantly, he went to Jack, pushed him to sit on the bed, and repeated the caresses, moving down to his thighs and ignoring his cock entirely.

With one last caress over a nipple, pinching it taut, Jason left Jack in a frustrated state of arousal and went on to Daniel. He pulled at the back of Daniel's knees and his leg slid off the bed, bringing both feet to the floor. Looking him over like a prized stallion, Jason ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, pushing his head back. "Such a fine specimen to add to my collection," he said with admiration. Brushing his lips over Daniel's, Jason barely touched. It wasn't a kiss and it made Daniel want one badly.

Straightening, he held the back of Daniel's head with one hand and with the other, took hold of his own cock. He rubbed the head over Daniel's lips, smiling when Daniel's mouth parted. "Open," he said, and after Daniel complied, Jason laced his fingers through his hair strong enough to secure, and pulled his head back. Daniel inhaled sharply with arousal, staring at the dark, mysterious reflection of Jason's eyes. "Take the head," Jason ordered softly, his tone belying the strength of his hold. Daniel opened and slid his tongue over the sloping head, toying with the slit.

Jason hissed, backed off, then pushed the head completely into Daniel's mouth, hissing again when Daniel's tongue danced over the sensitive nerves. "More," he breathed, and Daniel pressed his lips firmly under the ridged head, tongue digging small circles everywhere it touched. Jason's eyes half-closed, and in that moment, Daniel sucked. Jason's head fell back and he moaned again, louder, his hands moving to frame his lover's face. "Yes."

Liking what he saw, how consumed in pleasure Jason became, Daniel wanted more and sucked greedily. Jason opened his eyes and stared down in rapt fascination as the head of his cock slid in and out of his lover's mouth. If he wasn't careful, he could come quite easily, so with reluctance, he pulled free of Daniel's addictive caress and ordered him to stand up. Daniel obeyed, licking his reddened lips provocatively. Taking his eyes from him, Jason concentrated on binding Daniel's free wrist to the post, securing it with a bandana. Picking up another, he held it in front of Daniel's face, speaking in a low, heated tone.

"You speak to this man, your new master, trying to tell him that this has all been a mistake, that you were kidnapped by slavers. Your master has no wish to hear you plea for freedom. He wants you, desires you, and you are _not_ going anywhere." Jason raised the bandana in both hands, hovering it directly over Daniel's mouth. "But you do not understand this until your master ceases your protests."  With that, Jason tied the bandana firmly over Daniel's mouth, watching for any sign of _real_ protest. What he got instead was a strong moan of arousal and the reflection of lust behind Daniel's eyes.

"Your sounds are beautiful to your master's ears. He needs to touch you, caress you, make you his, and you are unable to refuse the pleasure your body receives. Your cock grows, hardens, as his hands mold you, making you his." Jason stood before him, running his hands over Daniel's body, rubbing the taut nipples, twisting the nubs between thumb and forefinger. He moved down his body, eventually bringing attention to his inner thighs and the hollows of his hips. Fingers slid under the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, inhaling the spicy scent of his cock. Jason's mouth watered, wanting to take it into his mouth and suck him till he came.

Daniel gasped sharply from the sharp pleasure as Jason's tight fist slowly moved up his shaft, twisting over the head, thumb rubbing the pre-come into the skin. He jerked his hips in response, instinctively thrusting for more, moaning Jason's name desperately through the gag when he gave it to him.

Jack had been growing hard as he watched them, but when Daniel made those noises, his cock became stiff with tension, demanding relief. Having propped one leg on the bed as Daniel had done, Jack widened the spread of his legs as he leaned against the post, trying to give his cock breathing room. His cuffed wrist made that a little difficult, with it pulled behind his back, but at the moment, with his left around his cock, Jack didn't care.

All he _was_ interested in was indulging this particular love of voyeurism, watching and listening as Jason pleasured Daniel. Hell, even before they got together, his jerk off fantasies often starred them. Now, being involved with these two men, Jack felt lucky as hell to have them as lovers.

"The stranger wants you, that is obvious," Jason murmured, then lowered his mouth over the head of Daniel's cock, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hot skin. He loved the sounds Daniel normally made, but these were new and he wanted to hear more. "The stranger is fascinated by your size, your beauty, and he needs to taste, to feel, to swallow..." and with that, Jason slowly swallowed him to the root and eased back even slower. Daniel's reaction was a harsh, stuttering breath, with just the hint of choked back moan. Jason wanted more and grabbed at his buttocks, kneading them almost viciously as he worked slowly up and down Daniel's straining erection.

The intense pleasure combined with the need to come and the desire to force Jason's hand--or mouth, in this case. Daniel thrust, not waiting for permission, and Jason pulled back, punishing Daniel for taking control. He blew gently over the glistening dick, enjoying the out-of-control protest as Daniel thrust at the air.

"You want this stranger to take you into his mouth again?" Jason asked, expecting and getting the moaned assent. "You want to come, fill his mouth with it?"  Daniel groaned breathlessly behind the gag and Jason... stood up and moved away, leaving Daniel unsatisfied, unmercifully teased. He received a harsh opinion in response.

Jason turned away, his focus now on Jack, his other captive. "Think you can take what I give you?" he asked.

Jack stood up, eyes dark and cock quickly matching. "Give it your best shot," he dared.

Taking his own cock in hand, and using it like he would his finger, Jason rubbed himself up and down the length of Jack's shaft, goosebumps rising from the pleasure spikes. Leaning in, he whispered over Jack's ear, "Such a mouth on you. Do you _want_ to be gagged?"

The answer didn't come right away but was short and crisp when it did. "Yes."  Jack had thought about it and had made a decision. There was no turning back. He wanted this from Jason and let his desire take control of any fear that might come up and bite him on the ass.

Jason brought out only _one_ bandana, however, and whispering against Jack's ear, he asked, "How're your knees?"

"Fine," Jack croaked.

"Down you go," he ordered quietly, and held onto Jack as the man slid down his body, using it for support so he didn't bang his knees. As careful as the action had been intended to be, it felt a lot more erotic than if Jason had simply stood there and watched Jack kneel. Taking his cock in hand and hold it out, Jason kept a bit of distance first while he combed his fingers through Jack's hair, petting him reverently, admiringly. He then leaned in, lightly passing the slit over Jack's upper lip, coating his skin with the pre-come. Jack started to touch him but Jason gently pushed his hand away. Jack's eyes closed as he licked his lip, the wet tongue _just_ touching Jason's cock, and he barely managed to control the hiss that tried to escape.

"The stranger finds his other acquisition as desirable as the first," he said.  "And he speaks to you, letting you know his will." He watched Jack lick his lips again, rubbing them together, and pressed his cock against them when they closed. "Take me into your mouth." Jack shook his head, surprising Jason by it as well as the action making Jack's lips pass over the head. "I gave you a challenge, you answered it. You cannot refuse and risk losing your honor. Take me into your mouth."

The words hit a chord with Jack and he looked up, expression sultry as well as deadly, then opened his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the slit and moved around the domed head, wetting down the skin. With a breath, he sucked the head inside and Jason gasped, nearly losing his balance. He grabbed onto the bedpost with both hands when Jack took more, then less, then more, and dropped his head back, rocking his hips in encouragement. Jack sucked and licked, drawing designs over the head and bringing Jason so close to orgasm that he barely had the wit to pull away. When he opened his eyes, he found Jack's eyes reflecting some feral, smug expression; Jason couldn't help but return it with a dangerous grin.

"The stranger wants to take his time with you, but he knows that he can't have you both the way he wants." He helped Jack to his feet, and after securing his free wrist to the bedpost with the extra bandana, paused and considered. He reached out, running his fingers through the light hair of Jack's chest, swirling his tongue through the single strands that were decorated around his pink nipples. Jack made a breathy sound, holding back a groan, and it made Jason smile as he dropped to his knees, stroking Jack's abdomen, his hips.

"I'm going to watch you come," he said quietly. "You're going to yell."

"No."

"I'm not gagging you," Jason told him. "I want to hear everything I make you do."

He quickly removed Jack from his shorts and took his buttocks in the palms of his hands, measuring almost what he would do, just before he widened his mouth and smoothed his lips over the slick, domed head of his cock. Jack pretended to resist, which made it hotter and made Jason work him longer, deeper, loving the sounds Jack made.

Like Jack had, Daniel watched with interest and lust, feeling his dick twitch every time there were slick, sucking sounds; his dick twitched a lot. Daniel bit his lip and moaned when Jack did, and lifted his hips in mirrored thrusting, knowing exactly how Jack felt. He wondered if he'd come when Jack did, just by watching them, but told himself not to; he needed Jason inside him, wanted to clutch around him when he came so that Jason would howl and come, too.

Jack couldn't help the moans he made; Jason was so good at this. When he closed his eyes and _listened_ to the sounds Daniel made just watching them, god, it was hot. Jason's mouth began to tighten around him then, and Jack had to bite through a louder moan, knowing he could come at any time.

But suddenly there was cool air and his eyes were shocked open as Jason pulled off him...long enough to goad, the bastard.

"Give me your load," Jason urged and took the head of his cock back into his mouth, sucking the shaft three times, then he pulled back out again. "Give it to me."  Jason then took him back into his mouth and rubbing his tongue underneath, urging Jack to thrust faster and he opened wide and swallowed. Jack was spellbound--with his eyes closed. He'd watched long enough and needed to blindly feel and god, that's what he was doing. He was deep in that throat, panting hard as he fucked his lover's mouth and...then...then...fuck, yes! There was the somehow slick finger that sank deep inside and made him howl.

Jack poured over the back of Jason's tongue and down his throat, making these noises that Jason was quite sure would embarrass him later when Jack remembered. Jack made them again and again as Jason held him fast and loved the orgasm from his body, swallowing as fast as he could. Beyond him, he could hear Daniel's hard breathing and the tiny sounds he made, knowing he was battling the urge to plead for his own release.

That urgency pulled Jason from Jack's cock, reaching around him to pull the bandana loose, guiding him to the bed before kissing him down into the mattress, careful not to rub himself against the man's lean, hard body. It was tempting; oh, so tempting. Pushing away, his dark eyes rested on Daniel and the sudden need to make him scream was overpowering.

Daniel stared at him, letting the uncontrolled desire he saw reflect back on his face, communicating what he wanted without saying a word. Jason dropped down, ruthlessly grabbing his thighs and spreading them wide, kissing and nipping up to his groin, making Daniel jerk hard each time, croaking these noises from behind his gag. That hot, wet tongue went to work, wetting him down from perineum to the base of his cock and Jesus, he could come just from _that_ if Jason kept it up long enough.

Jason kept his motion easy and torturously slow until he finally took Daniel into his mouth, fingers digging into the back of his thighs. One hand strayed, and a finger slid between the cleft to rub the puckered entrance, stimulating his nerve endings until Daniel thought he'd scream. He moaned, sighed, growled, and made other noises he wouldn't admit to in a million years, but Jason got them out of him, teasing him, making him beg.

And when Jason pulled away and stood up, Daniel growled a loud protest that was cut off when Jason quickly untied his wrist, roughly turned him around, and bound him up again. The lube was cool and slick against his hole and Daniel nearly shouted in relief; he probably would have if he weren't gagged.

"You want?" Jason whispered in his ear.

"Yes," came Daniel's muffled reply. He closed his eyes at the warmth of Jason's body, at the blunt heat that pressed against his ass...then _invaded_ him in one slick, hot thrust. Slow, so slow, but he was filled with Jason's cock in only a matter of seconds, with large, strong hands holding his hips still.

A withdrawal as keen as pain just because it was like a retreat, but his lover eased his cock back inside, pushing deep, grinding, only to start again, and again. The rhythm increased each time until the strokes were easy slaps against his ass, becoming harder the faster they went.

He was panting harshly, his breath mingling with the sweat under his gag and the cooling sweat on his ass and between his legs building up again. Droplets of it ran down his belly and into his pubic hair, his hard cock actually hitting the post as it swung from Jason's actions.

When the man angled his thrusts, swinging his hips in small circles, Daniel thought the onslaught of his gland would have made him come, but he didn't; truth was, he didn't want to, not yet. This felt too damn good to come yet. Until Jason spoke.

"The stranger asks you, 'do you want it harder'?"

"Yes," Daniel answered in a muffled gasp.

"Then open wide for me. Beg me for to make you come, beg me to _never_ stop." And Jason removed the gag.

"God, god, please, fuck me hard."

"And then?" Jason asked, slamming into him with sure, even strokes.

Daniel raised his ass higher, trying to open, but it wasn't enough. He needed to be bent over. He raised his foot to the bed, but the angle was wrong. Jason slowed and tried to accommodate but eventually, he pulled out.

"On the bed," he half-asked, and quickly, Daniel held onto the post and wrenched the bandana ties around it as he got up on the bed, his knees moving him over until he lay diagonally across. A sudden yelp came from his throat when Jason grabbed his ankles and yanked his body back, throwing his legs open.

"Spread for me," he ordered, drizzling lube over Daniel's ass and his cock. He was on fire and there was no stopping him. He had to hear the loud sound that Daniel would make when he came and only something different, something wild, would rip it from his throat. He spread his own legs wide, pushing Daniel's further, and sank his cock back inside his lover's hot body with a long groan.

Putting his full weight over him, he ran his hands down Daniel's sides and began to thrust. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"Give it to me," Daniel breathed in a strained voice. "Fuck me hard."

"And?" Jason asked as his fingers caressed his chest, tweaking his nipples.

"Please."

Jason pushed up onto his knees, nearly pulling out completely, then slowly sheathed his cock back inside as he grabbed hold of his lover's hips. "And?" he asked again.

"And fast. Please."

Slow strokes answered him, angling until they found the right spot, then Jason fucked Daniel with short, rapid thrusts that had his lover emitting one long, constant grunt of lust, broken only by the need to breathe.

Jason felt it, his balls tightening, and the warming pleasure rolling up and out. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, pulling Daniel's hips back with each thrust, making him scream both invectives and pleasing words. Daniel came first, his body shaking with it as he spilled onto the bed. Jason couldn't hold back from the grip around his cock, nor could he stop the jerking until his cock was completely spent from coming so hard.

He slumped forward, half on Daniel's body, and reached above his head to untie his wrists, but found himself lightly dozing instead, sharing kisses with Daniel that neither of them seemed bent on caring where they landed. He felt someone behind him and realized that it was Jack. He turned into the touched on his ass, moaning with sleepy arousal.

He was puzzled for a moment, though, because he was certain that Jack would have laid next to Daniel, till he realized that he hadn't untied Daniel who was still on his other side. He reached up, grabbed the end and pulled.

"Thank you," Daniel murmured, giving a kiss to his nipple before leaning up to release his other wrist. When he laid back down behind him, sandwiching him with Jack on the other side, making Jason feel sated, happy, and warm. He wasn't about to complain, either, even if he was a bit puzzled. The arrangement usually had Daniel in the middle. But it didn't matter now. He felt great, and wanted to do it all again. This was turning out to be the best damn birthday of his life.

**~**

Twenty minutes later... or two years later, Jason didn't know, he heard Jack ask, "Jason?"

Jason grinned. "Tell me where the keys are, and I'll let you go."

"Bathroom, top of the medicine cabinet."

Jason gave him a huge, smug smile and rolled over on top of him, giving Jack a long, thorough kiss before he rolled again and off the bed. Retrieving the key, he released Jack's wrist and returned to the bed, but Jack stopped him from moving past him, keeping him over his body. He liked Jason's weight.

"Swine," Jack whispered, running his hands over him before rolling Jason off between himself and Daniel.  Jason leaned over to kiss him quickly but Jack held him, turning it into a much longer kiss. "You'll have to do that to me sometime."

"What?" Jason asked, perplexed.

"Fuck me like you did Daniel."

Jason let out a slow breath as Jack released him. "Including being tied up?"

"I think I'm being cured of that problem."

"Just tell us when and where, Jack," Daniel added quietly, winking at Jack as he opened his eyes and looked over.

"I'll let you know," Jack replied with a grin. He couldn't take his eyes off Jason, feeling it quite necessary to thank Jason for that wonderful sex. He pulled him in for another deep kiss, this time pushing him onto his back. When he let Jason go, Jason's lips were thoroughly bruised, his libido worked up again.

"You'll definitely have to return the favor," Jason whispered, surprised how much Jack affected him like that. He knew Daniel could arouse him instantly, but Jack was already there when he should be working his way up that very interesting ladder.

"Oh, I'll return that favor gladly, with interest," Jack said, kissing him again.

"I've some making up of my own to do, too," Daniel said sleepily.

Jason misread him and pushed out of Jack's embrace and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, looking for all the world like a little boy, and started to move back and let Daniel take his place.

"Where're you going?" Daniel asked, frowning.

Jason returned the frown, staring down at him. "What?"

"Come here," Daniel said and pulled Jason partially on top of him. He gave him a long, slow kiss, one that always melted Jason's spine. When Daniel finally rolled him back between them, he whispered, "Thanks, Jace. You were wonderful."

"Ditto," Jack said, toeing Jason's feet.

Jason smiled at him, then at Daniel, and finally blurted out a bewildered, "Anytime."

**~**

After lying in bed long enough, the three men got up and took turns cleaning up in the bathroom, putting their shorts back on. Back out into the living room, Jack took care of the food, and made sure the prime rib hadn't been wasted, while Jason assembled the liquor. Daniel looked around for something to do, wondering when he could give his present to Jason.

Jack noticed.  "Daniel, would you do me a favor and light the fireplace?"

"Sure."

When Daniel walked over to him and whispered in his ear before going to the fireplace, a wicked grin spread over Jack's face and he cast a long look at Jason.

Jason glanced quickly at both of them, wondering what the hell they were up to, but he didn't ask. Whatever it was, he'd find out soon enough.

"We don't need the heat, Jack," Daniel said as he bent to start the fire.

"Firelight, Daniel. Firelight," and when he saw Daniel give him that 'you're such a romantic' look, he added, "It saves on electricity."

"Uh huh," Daniel answered, not believing a word, even if was a quick and logical recovery. With an ability that always amazed both men, Daniel had a fire going in minutes. He got up and went to the kitchen to wash his hands, and after towelling them dry, he put his hand out to Jason, stopping him mid-step as Jason went to fill the glasses in his hands. "Jace, could you sit down on the couch for a minute?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Daniel, all this was, is, more than enough. I don't need another present."

"You're getting one anyway."

Jason sighed. "You know I love you, but sometimes..."

"I know, I know. Go sit down anyway. Please?"

Jack watched them with a feeling of envy he'd been trying to rid himself of. They had such a familiar, knowing way between them, like two _real_ best friends, ones without the history of animosity and distrust that Jack had held for Daniel. That telling _visit_ he'd seen between them, with the way Jason had kissed Daniel and the way Daniel had kissed him back...it had woken him up. Mostly. Well, in the ways that mattered. At least he wasn't acting like an asshole anymore, afraid of facing his feelings or risking his career.

Jack would always regret not being able to have the same kind of friendship Jason had with Daniel. Still, he was a pragmatist. He had Daniel's friendship now and always would. Nothing would ever come between them again, short of mind control or death, anyway. Still, he couldn't help if his relationship with Daniel felt new, if even he'd known him for six years and Jason had known him only three.

And Jason. He had more in common with Jason than he had with Daniel, yet the man seemed more of an enigma to him, hard as that was to figure sometimes. Jason had a calming way about him, and made Jack feel at peace; a condition he'd only ever associated with Daniel. Not even Charlie had given him that.  Yet with Jason, there were times when Jack would catch the man looking at him and he'd wonder what Jason saw in him, how he could ever have forgiven him. Then these feelings would just rush up and grab him by the balls. Again, a condition he'd only ever associated with Daniel. It was as Daniel had said once. Sometimes you could be in love with two people.

Jack watched the man reluctantly put the glasses on the counter and went into the living room. Jason sighed and sat on the couch, looking extremely uncomfortable. Jack went over to him and sat on the arm, looking down at him. "You really don't like presents, do you?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's not that, Jack. I can accept them from Daniel, or even you, but it's just not something I've allowed much before, so I'm not used to it."

Daniel came back from the bedroom with a small shallow box, about six inches square in shape. A single ribbon was fastened to it.

Jason knew immediately what it was. Daniel's birthday card 'present' to him. Daniel knelt before him and handed it to him. Feeling extremely nervous, Jason joked, "I'm not going to find an emerald necklace in here, am I?" With a glint in his eye, Daniel shook his head.

Jack grinned and nudged Jason's shoulder. "You could always exchange it for a retirement account."

Jason laughed quietly. "Funny, I was just thinking that." Untying the ribbon, he took the top off of the box, found the parchment card, and took it out carefully. The quarter-folded paper had _"Happy Birthday, Jason"_ scrawled with black ink and in calligraphy on the cover.

"Daniel, did you write this?" he asked, impressed.

Daniel nodded, casually as if it were nothing. "I learned a long time ago, though I started learning it in Egyptian, not English. I don't write that way very often anymore. No need. Till your birthday comes around, that is."

"It's beautiful work," he said softly.

"Yes," Jack said, agreeing. "It is."  Daniel smiled sheepishly at him.

Jason looked between them, then at Jack specifically. "Have you seen this already?"

"I have," Jack nodded, and slid off the arm to sit next to Jason and put his arm on the back of the couch behind him, and if he reached out, he'd be able to touch his hair. Daniel got up and sat next to him, and did the same as Jack. His fingers found Jack's and laced through them... as if to boost his courage. Jack already knew that Daniel was worried that Jason wouldn't like the poem.

Jason looked from one lover to the other, then took a deep breath and opened the card. In calligraphic writing, it read,

 

 

 

 

Jason felt his throat constrict and laughed softly when his eyes grew hot. He reread the poem three times, making sure he'd read every nuance of its meaning. After closing the card and placing it back into its box, he looked over into Daniel's firelit blue eyes.

"Damn romantic bastard. Why do you do this to me every time? You're going to make me cry in front of Jack." He blew out a breath and stemmed off the tears he felt were seconds away. He wouldn't look at Jack. No way. Not the biggest, nastiest Goa'uld in the universe could make him look at Jack.

Daniel smiled that beautiful, wide, gorgeous smile of his, and that did Jason in. Setting down the poem, he pulled Daniel to him, wound his arms around him and kissed him. He put everything he felt into it, bruising Daniel's lips as he kissed harder, more passionately, going after his tongue as if to own it. He pulled Daniel across him, moving them both until they were nearly in Jack's lap, though Daniel was the one who was prone.

A minute or so later, Jason released him and they both took deep breaths. "Goddamn it, Daniel. I love you so much, you know," he whispered, not caring what Jack thought. "The card is beautiful and so are you." He nuzzled him, looking into Daniel's eyes, knowing that he could so easily get lost in them.

Jack felt his own cheeks go warm, knowing that he felt as Jason did, and in that they had yet something else in common. He cleared his throat as his fingers played idly with Daniel's hair.

With his head partially in Jack's lap, Daniel looked up at him, blinking, his eyes moist. "Jack?"

"I was just curious," he started, feeling embarrassed, and hating that he wanted to break the mood. It really was the first time that so much emotion was revealed between them, and while it was between Jason and Daniel, he couldn't help but feel it, too; he was, after all, just as deeply committed. "What did you give him last year?"

Daniel looked over into Jason's eyes. "Nothing."

Jack didn't believe that for a second. "No, really."

"Really," Daniel answered, feeling a little embarrassed himself now. "I didn't get him anything. Jason..."

"What?" Jack asked as he caught the wry smile on Jason's face.

"Daniel was feeling pretty depressed."

"And I forgot about his birthday until the day _of_ his birthday which just so happened to be the next day after..."

"After...what?" Jack asked, then regretted asking. It had to have been that time just after Shifu. "The kid."

Daniel reached up and took Jack's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Yes."

Jason reached out and threaded his fingers over Jack's, linking all three hands together. "So... I took Daniel out and got him drunk."

"Is that where you went?" Jack asked, knowing something had happened. Something embarrassing. "Daniel, what'd you do?"

Daniel acted as if he were affronted. "Hey, why do you assume I did something?"

"Because you're a silly drunk, Daniel, and you tend to get emotional and sappy, unless someone pisses you off and then you get even more fearless than you already are. Besides, you had a monstrous headache the next day and pretended it was caffeine withdrawal." Daniel snorted at that. "Jason, what'd he do?"

Jason looked into Daniel's eyes, who looked away, biting his lips. The memory, silly as it was, was very dear to him. "You're right about him being a silly drunk. He sang me a song."

Jack guffawed. "He _sang_ you a song?"

Daniel tugged at Jack's fingers. "Hey, I can sing."

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. What song?" Jack asked, knowing it had to be pretty sentimental for both of them to feel embarrassed about talking about it.

"Um, _Desperado_ ," Daniel told him. "The one by The Eagles. I know the song by heart and I just started... _crooning_...it to him."

"Daniel's always been sentimental on my birthday, even drunk."

"Have you been drunk before on his birthday?" Jack asked.

"No, but we got drunk on mine," Daniel answered.  Jason cringed and it was Daniel's turn to laugh. "And Jason returned the favor and sang a song for me. Sort of telling one, as it turned out." He paused. "Too bad I wasn't listening."

Jason gave him a wistful look. "I was trying to make you laugh, and you did."

Jack looked at them both, exasperated. "What _song_?"

Jason snorted and shook his head and as Daniel opened his mouth, Jason's hand moved lightning fast and clamped over it. "Not if you value your life."

Jack pried at his hand and Jason fought him, but Daniel rolled away and sat up, moving away quickly till his back was against the other arm of the couch. He opened his mouth and started singing, his feet keeping Jason at bay. _"I'm sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream...when all at once I wake up...from something that keeps tapping at my brain. Before I go insane, I hold a pillow to my head...and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread--"_

"Argh!" Jason shouted and lunged, falling between Daniel's knees to clamp both hands over his lover's mouth.

But Jack had heard enough. He was old enough to have heard that song on the radio and television, over and over. "Oh my god." He started laughing, a hand over his own mouth.

"Gah," Jason croaked, and pushed himself up. "You're going to get it in spades, Daniel. Some day, when you least expect it."

Once they settled down, grinning despite the embarrassment, Jack carefully regarded Jason and looked with minor disdain at Daniel. "You know, seriously, Daniel doesn't do that with many people."

"What? Embarrass them?" Jason asked, slapping Daniel's knee when he received a cuff at his head.

"No, sing," Jack clarified. "He's only done that to two people that I know of. Carter and Fraiser."

Daniel toed Jack's thigh. "And you."

Jack dismissed that with a shrug but Daniel nudged one more time as a reminder of old days. Jack acknowledged him with a simple tweak of his toe. When he glanced back at Jason, he found the man's cheeks colored. Jack sensed something else happened that night of Jason's birthday.

"What else happened?"

"Daniel got so drunk that night that... he told me he loved me."

"I thought you guys weren't lovers then?" Jack asked, surprised.

Jason shook his head. "No. He told me he loved me _as a friend_."

"Ouch," came out of Jack's mouth before he could stop it.

"Yeah, well..." Jason replied diffidently and picked at some imaginary dust speck on Daniel's leg.

Daniel pushed at him until Jason met his eyes. "If you'd only said something, done something."

"I know, but..." and he waved his hand in Jack's direction.

Jack stared. "Wait a minute. You said nothing because of me? What'd I do?"

"What you _didn't_ do," Jason answered a little more accusingly than he'd intended. "It took me another six months before I could even get the guts to say anything, and after--" Jason stopped talking, feeling like he put his foot in his mouth.

"After...what?" Jack was afraid to ask.

"It's okay, Jace," Daniel said. "Took you long enough." He reached back and stroked his cheek. "We're here now. Stop regretting the past." He looked at Jack next. "That goes for you, too."

Jack nodded, deciding not to re-ask his question.

Jason leaned over, needing to kiss Daniel. When he eventually pulled away, Daniel's lips were slightly puffy, his pupils enlarged.

"You certainly know how to kiss me," Daniel told him, pushing to sit up.

"And you have no idea how badly I wanted you that night. Especially the way you looked, and then _crooning_ at me? Jesus."

The three of them chuckled just before their stomach's rumbled collectively.

"Okay," Jason said softly as he pulled away from them. "Let's have some _real_ food."

The meat juices from the prime rib became a game of finger sucking that left them in a half-hard state throughout the meal. When they'd finished eating, Jack added wood to the fireplace while Daniel poured the liquor in glasses served on ice. While they were busy, Jason took advantage of the cleared sofa and turned it to face the fire, using it as back support as they snuggled into the thick sheepskin rug.

Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they were getting sleepy. It had been a long, and very _athletic_ , day for the three of them. Jason felt the change in breathing from his lovers as they laid their heads back on the sofa cushions. Any minute now, Jack would be snoring so Jason pushed himself up from the floor.

"Time to get some actual sleep," and he grinned wickedly at Jack. "I know I could use it and you guys probably need it, what with all that devious planning today."

"Not to mention all that sex," Jack said with exaggerated exhaustion.

When Daniel suddenly yawned, Jason teased, "Come on, baby, let's get you tucked in."

"Stop it, Jace, or I'll tie you to the foot of the bed for the night."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Jack added as he shut the fireplace doors.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jack," Jason replied, following Daniel into the bedroom.

Washing up after Daniel and Jack, Jason returned to the bedroom to find his lovers had kept their shorts on. Shaking his head, and wondering how anyone could possibly sleep in silk, he slipped his off and climbed in on 'his' side of the bed.

"Jason, I though you were sleepy?" Daniel asked, eyeing Jason's half-hard state.

"Well, my mind's tired, most of my body's tired, but my dick didn't get the memo." Jason paused as Daniel moved over him, making him move over and take the middle spot. Resettling, Daniel slid his hand over Jason's abdomen and Jack placed his over the man's chest. Jason felt a warmth stirring but shook his head. "Not possible," he said, though he sensed a restlessness in them. "What's on your minds?"

Jack sighed. "Jason, about your present," but Jason turned his head and brought a finger to Jack's lips.

"Not a word. Daniel told you about me and presents. The fact that you're with me and did all that stuff for me... _to me_..." and he smiled at him, "...well, that's the best present I could ask for."

Jack looked back at him silently and smirked. "That was almost mushy."

"Yeah, well, log it down somewhere for posterity."

Jack grinned at him, knowing that he had a present stashed for Jason, waiting at his apartment. He was about to tell Jason but decided that the man would get it when he got home. In more ways than one hopefully. He pulled Jason into a long kiss, startling him and when he let him go, Jack caught Daniel's gaze. His lover wanted to do something.

"Daniel, Jason seems to be in need of something more," he cued.

"No, I don't," Jason protested.

"But you also said you were in the mood, Jason," Daniel reminded him.

"I did not. I said my dick didn't get the memo. Not the same thing."

"Uh huh," Daniel said doubtfully. "But you're, um, **up** for something more."

"Maybe, but I'm still sore from that rather invigorating and glorious fuck I got from Alpha Jack here," he said, laughing as Jack nudged him in the hip with his soft cock. "And after doing what I did with you too? I'd start to suspect alien intervention. I have no idea why I'm half-hard since the damn thing's taking no direction from me."

Daniel had a mischievous look on his face and Jason did not trust him. "Daniel, seriously--"

"I can think of one thing that doesn't you to do anything."

"What?" Jason asked warily.

Jack slid his fingers teasingly toward his cock. "Okay, very funny," and he tried pushing them away. When that didn't work, he started to get up, but his lovers pushed him back down. He flashed a mock-scowl. "Seriously, tired here."

"Maybe so but you're getting something anyway. Do **not** move, or respond," Daniel ordered. "Close your eyes. Feign sleep. Let's see how long you can withstand this."

"Right, this'll be a piece of cake," Jason said, closing his eyes as two hands lightly fingered his chest, his nipples. "Do your worst but you're wasting your time."

"Oh, a challenge, Jason," Daniel managed, chuckling in his ear.

Jason shook his head. "If you two manage to get me off, I'm betting you'll follow. It's something I'll look forward to listening to."

"Providing you can stay awake," Jack commented with a wry grin.

Jason closed his eyes and lay still, hands at his sides. He focused on sleeping and was almost there. While he loved these games, especially the rough ones, it would be better if he were wide awake for this one. But he didn't have the heart to tell them no.

Their hands began caressing his shoulders, his neck, his face. Lips moved over and gently grazed his own before moving up to nuzzle his ears. Their hands became maddening enticements that touched him everywhere. They teased his skin until it shivered with gooseflesh; touched everywhere except his cock.

Jason was amazed at how hard he'd gotten. He opened his mouth to say something but when a nipple was caught between thumb and forefinger and twisted, Daniel shut him up with his mouth. Jason willingly invited that delicious tongue to caress his mouth, but Daniel moved away, nipping his jaw instead.

Two hands opened Jason's legs, cupping his balls, rolling gently. And finally, Daniel firmly took the shaft of his lover's cock in his hand. Jason kept his eyes closed, trying very hard not to move his hips upward in response to Daniel's fist stroking his shaft and pulling upward. It was made worse when Jack's fingertips teased the head with small circles. Jason bit his lip, refusing to make a sound, but it was so difficult. Jack was now rubbing the slit, pulling pre-come from his body the longer his caresses continued.

Jason's dick was thrumming from the attention and he clutched the bed sheets, trying to find all the control he had not to move his hips; to thrust up into Daniel's long fingers, to beg for more attention from Jack. Lips found his nipples and began to suck and tease them between their teeth while Daniel began to move his fist in earnest, pulling harder, squeezing over the head, and starting again as he slid back down. Jack moved his attention elsewhere, rubbing his thumb in tiny hard circles over the skin just below his balls.

It was an effort not to move, and Jason began to pant. His fingers clutched reflexively and his toes curled when his legs wanted to spread open. His skin tingled with the layer of sweat that built and he let free a loud moan when Daniel increased his actions.

Jason thought he'd found a middle ground, concentrating on other senses while the hands blissfully tortured him, but his achievement was pulled out from under him when Daniel began to talk dirty. He whispered seductively in his ear as his hand sped up, playing Jason's need expertly.

"Come on, Jace, let go, come in my hand."

Jason kept his eyes shut, knowing that if he looking into their eyes, he'd lose it and come. He didn't want to. This was perfect torture, so he told Daniel 'no' with a shake of his head.

Daniel's lips moved just under his ear, his words becoming a seductive pull, just as his hand squeezed tighter. "Fuck my hand. Come on, thrust your hips up and fuck my hand." Jason shook his head and Daniel pulled a little harder, moved faster, making Jason's breath hitch repeatedly. "C'mon, fuck my fist, fuck it."

Jason clamped the mattress harder, using it as leverage as he thrust into Daniel's hard grasp, moving faster and faster into the tight hold and over the press of Jack's fingers along his perineum.

"That's it," Jack whispered urgently. "Come for me. You want it so bad. Give it up for me."

Jason reared his head back, his mouth opening to scream as he came, and Daniel's mouth clamped down over his, shoving his tongue inside to smother his cries. Jack's voice still in his ear making Jason's orgasm last somehow longer.

"Yes, that's it. Yes, Jason, yes." He bit down on his neck, making him moan through Daniel's kiss.

They rode the motions of his body with him as the shudders evened out and then dissipated. His body quieted, their hands soothing him, bringing him down to blissful exhaustion.

"Fuck," Jason mumbled as he felt himself drifting, sleep begging him to surrender.

Daniel and Jack then looked at each other, finding the other rock hard, their pupils completely dilated.

"He was right," Jack whispered as he looked over Daniel's body.

"Mmmmm," Daniel agreed. "What would you like to do about this?"

"Well, there's one other thing that hasn't been done yet, either."

Daniel raised his brow. "What?"

"I'm the only one who _isn't_ sore."

Daniel gave Jack a feral grin. "That's right. How could I have forgotten something so _deeply_ important."

Jack smirked at him, his skin flushing. "Then get your alpha butt over here while I go fetch a washcloth," and he rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Daniel started to get up when he felt Jason's hand on his arm.

"Hey there. Aren't you supposed to be out of it?" he asked, and leaned over him to kiss him.

"I _am_ out of it," Jason mumbled against the kiss. "Do me a favor."

"What's that?" Daniel asked, nuzzling his face.

"Move, and take the middle spot. I want the side," he asked.

"Why?" Daniel asked, even as he moved, making room for Jason to sleep on the right side.

"'Cause you're our middle."

"Jason, that's silly. You love Jack, and he loves you."

Jason shook his head slightly but not enough to argue. "Just accept that I want the side."  He opened his eyes enough, and gave Daniel a very intense stare. He whispered, "Blow his mind."

"Any suggestions how?" Daniel whispered, though he had an idea.

"You watched us in the bedroom; it was hot, hard, rough. Like, jungle sex."

Daniel gave him a filthy smile. "That's a really good name for it."

"It was intense. You saw him giving it to me and I know for a fact he wants that from you," Jason told him as he started to drift off. "It would mean a lot to him."

Daniel saw he was very serious. "On one condition."

"Daniel."

"Jason, return the favor to me."

Jason gave him a sly smile. "Haven't I done that already?"

"No, actually."

"Okay, I promise, then. Anytime."

Daniel leaned to kiss his lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Jason whispered, his eyes half-lidded. "Now go fuck him stupid," then he crooked a smile and closed his eyes.

Daniel gazed lovingly down at him, his fingers combing through his thick raven-black hair. Goddamn, but he was hard. He rolled out of bed, taking the lube with him, and went into the living room. Spying the sheepskin rugs, he laid them down on top of each other and in front of the fireplace where it was still warm.

He waited for Jack at the bedroom doorway, folding his arms and leaning against the frame, thinking about what Jack liked to do with Jason. Jack had that look of want when he'd disappeared to wash up and Daniel's plan formed just as Jack came out of the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"What makes you think something's up?" Daniel asked.

"You've got that look."

"Jason asked me to fuck you stupid."

"Fuck me stupid? My, my, what a turn of phrase, Daniel Jackson."

"There are plenty of them, most of which involve making you discover animal sounds."

The words resonated in Jack's body, sending a shiver down his spine. He walked up to Daniel and was about to make a move when Daniel startled him, yanking him in for a deep kiss.

"Howl like a wolf comes to mind," Jack said breathlessly.

"How about 'Jungle fucking'?"

Jack's eyes went wide as he started to laugh but the idea made him somehow harder, his own pupils blackened with lust.

"Jungle fucking, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel said in a deep, seductive tone. "Come with me." He took Jack's hand and led him into the living room to stand on the rugs he'd set out. As Daniel stripped off his shorts, he knelt, testing the thickness of the rugs, then looked up into Jack's face and smiled. Without a word, he pulled Jack's shorts down with quick, efficient jerks, asking, "How're your knees?"

"Fine, Daniel," Jack answered as stepped out of his shorts, his heart racing. Daniel had never been as forceful and rough with him, and Jack was surprised to find he wanted it. Daniel roughly pulled him toward him, biting at the front of his thighs, moving up to bite at his abdomen, his navel, swiping his tongue occasionally as his hands held onto the back of his thighs.

"Daniel..." Jack started as his senses began to overload.

"I watched you, you know," Daniel told him, his voice getting deeper as his passion rose, his _need_ for Jack increasing. "I watched you with Jason, surprised at how much more rough you got with him that day than you did with me," and he bit more and more, moving his head down again to bite at his soft inner thighs. His fingers kneaded Jack's buttocks, and the strength was amazing. Jack found himself holding onto Daniel's shoulders for balance, being seduced by his words as he spoke between nips and bites. "I'm going to show you just how rough I like it, and how rough I can give it back."

He abruptly took Jack's cock into his mouth, making him gasp, and rolled his tongue around the head. Swallowing half of his length, Daniel clamped down, sucking hard as he pulled back, grazing his teeth along his cock as if he meant to eat him.

Jack senses were now lost in Daniel's desire and all he could do was willingly submit to Daniel's force; to his touch, his taste. "Daniel... Daniel..." he whispered, trying to remain standing as his lover ran his lips and teeth up and down his shaft.

He was suddenly pulled to his knees and held firmly as Daniel _took_ his mouth, kissing him feverishly. His tongue was on a mission, full of energy, as it sought out every surface. Pulling away and allowing them both to breathe, Daniel bit at his lips while he threaded his fingers through his hair, gripping just a little too hard and pulling his head back.

"Mine," he whispered and licked down his throat before biting under his jaw.

Jack was past arousal, past desire. He wanted this, wanted Daniel more and more as the minutes passed. He didn't quite know what to do as Daniel bit him without actually breaking any skin, and he gasped as Daniel's other hand came down on his ass, nails scratching over his ass, leaving red marks Jack knew would be there tomorrow.

His cock pressed hard against Jack's and when Daniel began to move his hips in a slow grind, Jack couldn't help but let him know with a loud moan.

"Daniel."

"I want you."

"You have me."

Daniel turned Jack around against him and wrapped his arms around about him. Biting along his shoulders, he said, "I'm going to take you hard, Colonel O'Neill. I'm going to give it to you like you gave it to me, to Jason."

Jack breathed hard at the eroticism as Daniel bit against the back of his neck, making the hairs on the back stand up and goose bumps rise everywhere. His breathing increased ten-fold as he felt Daniel's cock periodically ride under the cheeks of his ass and against his balls.

Jack was surrendering, loving the power that Daniel was displaying as he was held firmly and attacked from behind. Just as Jack was sure things couldn't get any hotter, he felt Daniel's hot breath below his ear as his knees were spread, thighs separated, and Daniel's cock sliding between his cheeks and pushing inside.

"God."

"You want me?" Daniel asked, his lubed fingers curling tightly around his dick.

"Yes."

Daniel pulled Jack's head back onto his shoulder, cupping his jaw, just as Jack had done with Jason. Turning his face to him, he kissed him hard and thrust in deep, eliciting a moan from Jack that resonated down his throat. Jack grabbed his thighs, searching for purchase, pulling Daniel to him, wanting it deeper, harder.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel demanded, "Tell me you want it, Jack," as he bit his neck.

"Yes," Jack panted, "Fuck me, Daniel," and gasped harshly when Daniel took the permission and ran with it.

Daniel stroked his cock, fucking him hard, all the while Jack cried out his name again and again.

"I fucking love you," Daniel growled, grinding now, pushing against his ass.

Jack could barely speak, the pleasure intense, his gland rubbed too well, but he managed to whisper, "I love you," in return before Daniel worked him into a sweat. Nothing now but harsh, rapid breathing and the sound of skin on skin, rubbing and slapping.

Bodies damp with sweat, Daniel felt alive with want, and with a hand on Jack's hips, pushed him onto his stomach, spreading him open with his knees. Jack groaned as the sheepskin rubbed his cock and Daniel grinned against his neck. "Do you want it hard?"

"Yes."

Daniel pulled out almost completely and asked, "Beg me."

"Daniel..."

"Beg me."

"God, just fuck me, please."

"You want me deep and hard. Tell me."

"I want you deep and hard. Daniel, dammit."

Daniel suddenly yanked Jack's hips against him, driving in deep, keeping his legs splayed wide. "Take it," he panted, beginning to lose control of himself. At every thrust, he roughly pulled Jack against him, and with it, louder grunts and moaning until Jack was cursing and praising him at the same time.

Daniel returned in kind, speaking in one long run-on sentence, hardly breathing as he stroked. "Jack, yeah oh yeah oh fuck you feel good so good oh God that's it that's it goddamn Jack tell me how you like it tell me." The sweat ran down his face, down his neck, his back, his ass, as he thrust repeatedly, feeling his balls draw up.

The pleasure was intense, watching Jack rave beneath him, almost incoherent as he let go and told Daniel what he craved, loving the hard, brutal thrusts. His fingers clamped down into the fibers of the rug as his body took the pounding... on and on...

Until it hit them both, a cascade, and Jack lifted up, legs shaking as he came, yelling Daniel's name. He was tight, so tight, and Daniel bit his shoulder, slowing down as he spilled inside him, moaning long past his release.

When their shudders subsided, and their breathing and heart rates calmed, they lay there for a while until the fire had gone out. When it became cool, Daniel kissed Jack's neck, then got up and led Jack back to the bedroom. Crawling inside the bed, Jack spooned up behind Daniel, hugging him hard.

"Daniel?" Jack whispered.

Daniel turned and pulled Jack to his mouth, kissing him slow and deep. He moaned into his throat, then broke the kiss. Daniel was amazed at how satisfying it was to possess Jack, to make him his, just as Jack had done to him.

"Thank you," Jack said softly and buried his face in Daniel's neck.

"You're welcome," he answered, hugging him close. They spooned up together, their bodies relaxing, more than sated now, and sleep finally took them over for the night.

**.**

Jason opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right, finding Daniel lying on his back next him, Jack's arm over his stomach. Sunlight shone across the bed, hitting their nude bodies, highlighting muscle and dried semen. He smiled, and the sunlight had him wondering what time it was.

He slowly rose, careful not to disturb his lovers and looked out the window before going to the bathroom. When he came out, he searched his jeans for his watch. 7:20 am. Hmmmm. Not bad. He usually woke up at 5 every morning. After washing up and dressing, he stole silently outside. It wasn't too warm yet and it was perfect for a morning run through the woods.

**.**

Daniel woke sometime later. He looked over and found Jack draped across the bed. Remembering the night before, he smiled indulgently as he moved his hand to his left and found... empty space. He frowned as he looked over, finding Jason gone. He hadn't thought that Jason would get up early and go for a run out here.

The idea of coffee hit him next. Groaning, he sat up, slipping from Jack's grasp, making him groan. Daniel turned, laid a kiss on the back of Jack's head and when Jack grabbed at him, Daniel snickered at him and slipped away.

"What is it you say, Jack? Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey?"

Jack sniggered underneath the pillow over his head and sat up. "Yeah, that's what I saw." He suddenly groaned, muscles stiff and ass sore. But he felt good anyway. "Think I'll take a bath." Except he didn't have a bath. "Shit. Remind to install a bath up here."

"Okay," Daniel said, toothbrush in his mouth.

"Sorry, Daniel, but I can't wait and I'm not pissing outside." Jack moved past him to relieve himself and Daniel couldn't have cared less. This was his lover after all. He finished brushing and ran the shaver over his face. Jack had left, searching for clean clothes, and when he returned, he laid Daniel's boxers and jeans over the hook behind the door.

"Thanks. I'll be done in a minute."

"No problemo."

Daniel got to the kitchen to set up the coffee but found the small pot already made. He also found a note.

_"Mornin'. Made you coffee, but you're on your own for breakfast."_

Daniel snorted, knowing they were somewhat short on supplies for breakfast, unless Jack had some out in the fridge on the porch. He poured himself a cup of coffee, sipped until it was tolerable to drink, and gulped it down.

Sighing in satisfaction, he looked around the room but was startled as Jack appeared behind him, thrusting a mug in front of him; Daniel hadn't even returned the carafe to the machine yet. Grinning, he poured a cup and watched Jack performed the same sipping ritual on the coffee.

After his coffee refresher, Daniel pulled the mug away from his lips long enough to give Jack a kiss.

"Morning," Jack said.

"Morning. How do you feel? You're not _too_ sore, are you?"

Jack grinned wolfishly. "Ohhh, I'm sore alright." When Daniel winced, he added, "But it's a good kind of sore. I need to take a bath but that'll wait till we get home. Where's Jason?"

"Oh, probably outside. He usually goes for a run in the morning, and is probably taking advantage of the scenery this morning." Daniel words were never more true as he looked out the front window. "Jack, he's outside alright."

Jack looked over his shoulder and out the window. Jason was lying face down on a towel at the far end of the deck that extended from the porch. A bottle of water lay next to him. He also wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Explains the 'all-over'," Jack quipped.

Daniel inspected the fridge in the kitchen. "Jack, is there anything for breakfast in the outside fridge?"

"Hmmm?" Jack asked, turning to look in the fridge over Daniel's shoulder. "Oh, yeah. It's where I stored some stuff yesterday. Can't keep fresh stuff since I don't get out here often."

Daniel shut the fridge and turned around, going for the door.

"I'm gonna say 'hello' to Jason."

"Jack, be nice or you'll end up in the water."

Jack paused, considered, then shrugged. "I doubt it."

Daniel snorted. "You'll fly, Jack. You would not believe how--"

Jack kissed Daniel quickly to silence him. "I know how strong he is, how quick he is. We've been out on missions, remember?"

"I know, but you're... you know... not exactly--"

"Daniel, I'm sore, but I'm not _that_ sore. I can move fast when I have to." He opened the door quietly. "Besides," he whispered. "Jason won't hurt me unnecessarily." He grinned then moved outside, nodding at the fridge to Daniel while he walked quietly to Jason.

Daniel shook his head. Jack had no idea how far 'unnecessarily' went with Jason. But then, it depended on what Jack had in mind. He grinned as he started to open the outdoor fridge but stopped, deciding to keep an eye on his lovers instead. He quickly walked up behind him as Jack approached Jason feet first. The two of them stood there, not doing anything yet. Frankly, they were gazing admiringly. Jason's tan was getting very dark.

His body was extraordinarily well muscled and sometimes neither Daniel nor Jack fully appreciated what they had in Jason. He wouldn't have any trouble getting into the Marines. Or serving as a bodyguard to some well-to-do. Daniel smiled in appreciation, thinking he was so lucky, whereas Jack was thinking how much trouble he was in.

**.**

Jason lay motionless, listening to the birds of the morning as the sun baked into his lotioned skin. He figured it was almost time to go in and find something to eat when he heard, or rather _felt_ , a tremor of movement on the porch deck. Daniel or Jack or both. He tried not to smile.

Jack got on his hands and knees and crawled over Jason, whispering, "So, this is how you get that kind of a tan. Do you have any idea what you are doing to Daniel and me?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and slowly turned himself onto his back, staying within Jack's arms. He looked down Jack's body, noting the long legs, covered in jeans, and the enticingly bare chest as Jack--and Daniel--had opted to go shirtless. Looking up into Jack's eyes finally, he caught him smirking; yet behind the dark eyes was something he could only classify as arousal. He looked at Daniel over Jack's shoulder and grinned.

"Well, good morning to both of you, too. I'll assume you found the coffee. I'd have made breakfast but..."

Jack made a sound of amusement and said, "It's in the fridge on the porch, Jason. Thought you were smart?"

"As you?" Jason mocked, then gazed up and down Jack's body in a _very_ suggestive manner.

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

Jason laughed. "It means, 'wanna fuck?'"

Daniel put a hand to his mouth at the shocked look on Jack's face, trying to stifle a laugh, then gave in and laughed out loud. Jack started to turn but Jason grabbed him, wrapping his arms and legs around him and rolled them over. Jason now had him trapped. He looked into Jack's face and nuzzled him. "How about a good morning kiss then?" he asked softly and kissed him slow and sweet.

Jack wondered which was the wiser choice. Push Jason off or give in? He had a beautiful naked man lying on top of him, who was making him hard. The thing was, Jack didn't want to do anything... yet. Not for a while. He kissed Jason back, trying to ignore his rising erection, but he somehow managed to ignore his brain as his hand slid down Jason's back to his ass. He couldn't help it, even if he didn't want to fuck right now. He loved to touch and Jason's sun-warmed body felt so good. With a final frustrated groan, he pushed Jason off and sat up.

"Bastard."

Jason laughed and got to his feet, pulling Jack to his. The grin on his face made Jack growl at him again. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"No, I'm not done with you yet."

"Hmmmm," was all Jack could reply with as he turned to go back inside. He caught Daniel smirking at him as he passed and quipped brusquely, "What're you smirking at?"

"You."

Collecting the food from the fridge, they entered the house and Jason stepped in behind Daniel as he cracked eggs into a bowl. "Morning, gorgeous," and snuffled Daniel's neck, making it tickle.

"Mornin' back, naked one," Daniel answered, turning to toss egg shells into the garbage and giving Jason a short kiss.

Jason made a pout. "That's all I get?" Jason replied in a mock-sulk, walking away.

"I didn't want to get egg white on you, but if you insist," and Daniel grabbed his arm, leaving egg white remnant there, then put his arms around Jason's neck and gave him a deep kiss. Jason melted, becoming immediately hard and groaned into Daniel's mouth, making a weak-kneed gesture against him. Daniel laughed into his mouth as he felt himself hardening, then let Jason go, exhaling slowly. "Want some breakfast?" he asked as he grabbed a paper towel.

"Yeah, I guess, though I'd rather have you."

Over the next few hours, the three of them set to teasing each other as they ate their breakfast and cleaned up from the night before, setting the catering trays back inside the truck.

As Jason picked up a few things in the living room, he looked down at the sheepskin rugs that hadn't been there last night, then remembered what he'd told Daniel before he'd gone off to sleep. He saw the dried semen and realized that Daniel had taken Jack out here; _taken_ being the hopefully operative word. Jason wished he could have watched. He picked up the rug on top and started to take it outside to clean when Jack stopped him, his hand closing over Jason's. Jason looked up and saw that Jack held a guilty look on his face.

"What?" he asked Jack.

"Let me take care of it."

"Okay," and Jason let him have the rug. "But what's the guilty look for?"

Jack rolled up the rug, then looked at Jason, the guilt still hanging around his eyes. "Daniel and I... um..."

Jason pulled Jack close. "So? Does he need my permission? Do you? No. Besides, I asked him to. I only wish I'd been awake to watch."

"I know."

Jason saw Daniel by the door and grinned. "I asked Daniel last night to give you what you'd given us. Did he?"

"Yes," Jack whispered, then pressed his lips to Jason's ear, "and you know what he called it?"

"What?" Jason asked, still watching Daniel from across the room.

Jack looked over his shoulder, knowing damn well Daniel was there. He grinned at him and waited. Daniel walked over and took one of Jason's fingers, biting the knuckle.

"Jungle fucking."

"Jungle love is what I called it, but that's more accurate. I'm still hearing that Steve Miller song in my head," and deftly took the rug from Jack's hands and escaped through the front door, singing the song.

Daniel grinned as Jack was distracted by the singing till he realized that Jason had taken the rug outside.

"Hey, where're you goin' with that?" and went outside to take over. "Gimme that," and he snatched the rug away. "It's my mess, I'll clean it up."

Jason sniggered. "Okay."

That was too easy and Jack did _not_ trust him. He growled at him in warning as he laid the rug at the end of the deck and hosed it off with mild detergent.

Daniel and Jason took the opportunity to watch, looking at Jack's ass as he bent over. Both sighed and sat down at the dock, staying away from Jack and the hose. Attacking him might be a good idea but not when he was armed.

"So..." Jason asked swung his legs over the side. "What's on for today?"

"Nothing from me. I didn't plan anything but Jack might have something."

Jason brought a knee up to his chin and leaned on it, sighing as he looked over the water. The day felt lazy, the air thick with humidity. There would be a storm probably. "Smell that?" he asked.

"Ozone," Daniel nodded. "I don't see the clouds yet but it must be coming."

Done with the rugs, Jack watched Daniel and Jason as he went back inside the cabin, musing about what the hell to do today. He didn't really care, actually. All he wanted to do was lay around, occasionally have sex, although not for a while since Daniel had pounded the sense out of him last night. Still, his dick worked, his hand worked, and their mouths worked. Who said anything about fucking? Thinking of Daniel and Jason's asses, however, had him amending that thought.

Grabbing the iced tea from the fridge and small fold-up table, Jack walked out onto the deck and set the things down behind his lovers. They turned to watch him as he left and returned with three glasses, left again and returned with his chaise. Setting it up so the sun would be behind him, he sat down, poured himself a glass of tea, donned his sunglasses, laid back, took a drink and sighed.

"This is the life."

Daniel and Jason couldn't stop the snickers of amusement as each filled a glass of their own.

Jason tasted it, then asked, "Got any lemon?"

Jack nodded, pointing at the cabin. Jason retrieved the lemon from the cutting board as well as the sugar bowl and a long teaspoon. He sat down and leaned against one of the two dock posts, both he and Daniel fixing their tea to taste. Jack tended to make his tea rather strong and sans additives, and for that, Daniel was thankful.

Jack watched his lovers, loving how he got to indulge in snug jean watching. Daniel was rarely home anymore and the opportunity to watch wasn't that often. At the mountain, his uniforms did nothing for him... except for those t-shirts. And those desert cammie's... they accentuated Daniel's ass nicely. Daniel looked really good in a flight suit though--if he would only wear the sleeves correctly. It was ironic that the only uniform that actually fit him well was one he rarely wore.

As for Jason, Jack had had no clues about Jason until recently. He'd always liked the man, though had never paid attention to him. He wasn't blind, though. Jason filled out his uniforms as well as his jeans. Watching both his lovers, Jack was in heaven. He could sit there and watch his lovers all day. Lovers. Plural. _His_. Smiling to himself, a smug expression appeared on his face.

As Jason watched Daniel squeeze lemon juice into his tea, he suddenly snorted.

Daniel looked up. "What?"

"Um, my mind's in the gutter."

"And this is news... how?"

Jason lifted the sides of his mouth in a smirk. "Cute."

"Care to enlighten?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Watching you squeeze that lemon." He waited for it, and Daniel finally frowned.

"Huh?"

Laughing, Jason said, "A snippet of a song popped in my head, something to do with lemons."

Daniel grinned and nodded knowingly. "Ah. A Zeppelin song?"

Jason nodded. "Guess which one I thought of when you were...um... _squeezing your lemon._ "

Daniel started laughing, tossing his squeezed lemon at him.

"Told you a few weeks ago that there isn't any situation I can't find a Zeppelin song for."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, finally adding his voice. "What song of theirs would explain the Goa'uld."

"Oh, that's easy. _No Quarter._ "

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, that'd be about right."

Jack had no idea, but the title made sense anyway. "So, what would explain the Asgard?"

Jason thought about it, then said, "Actually, I think _Battle of Evermore_ , even if that song is about The Lord of the Rings."

"And the lemon song is about?" Jack had to ask.

Daniel answered. "There are two. One is actually called _The Lemon Song_ and the other is called _Travelling Riverside Blues_. They both have snippets of the same phrase," and he waited until Jack was taking a full sip from his iced tea, then Jason sang, " _'squeeze my lemon...till the juice runs down my leg... '_ and Jack nearly spit up as he choked.

"Christ on a muffin, Jason, don't do that," he said, coughing.

Jason added, grinning, "There's also _'squeeze my lemon till I fall right out of bed.'_ "

"Jeez, Jace," Jack commented, not believing those lyrics. Clearing his throat and trying to change the subject, he asked, "So, what other secrets are you hiding?"

It was Jason's turn to choke on his tea. When he got himself under control, he winked at Jack and warned, "I'd tell you, Jack, but then I have to kill you."

Jack's mouth twitched as he tried to keep from smiling. "I could say the same. So..." and he sat up and leaned forward. "What else is there about you that I don't know... that you think maybe I should?"

"That you _should_ know?" Jason asked him.

"Something useful?" Jack cracked.

Jason smirked at him. "That can be interpreted--"

"Jason..." Jack warned, then tossed an ice cube at him.

Jason sniggered as he sucked on the ice cube, thinking. He cleared his throat. "Okay, um, I... paint."

Both Jack and Daniel blinked at him. " _Paint?_ "

"Paint what?" Daniel finally asked, not expecting to hear something he didn't know or suspect.

"Canvas, wall murals, whatever."

"You mean _paint_ paint, as in artist paint?" Jack asked. Jason shrugged, then nodded. "Jeez, Jason, I thought you meant houses or signs or something," then he gave Jason a considerate look, just as Daniel was already doing. "So, what medium?"

Pleasantly surprised that Jack would know to ask that question, he said, "Oils."

"Jason, you never told me that," Daniel said, feeling just a _little_ perturbed that he didn't know. What else would he find out about Jason? "I've known you for two, almost three, _years_ , Jason. How come I didn't know that?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but it never came up. It wasn't all that important, ya know?"

Daniel inclined his head, and thought. "Art's important. I would have liked to have known that you had some artistic talent in you. It explains how you have such an empathy for my job."

"Do you have stuff you can show us?" Jack asked. He hadn't seen anything in Jason's apartment when he'd snuck in to stash his birthday present.

Jason shrugged. "I have a few canvases in my apartment, but they're packed away so I'd have to get them out."

"So you haven't had a chance to do anything recently?" Daniel asked.

Jason shook his head. "Actually, I haven't had the time to do anything since I transferred to the SGC. I need space to paint inside my apartment and I've always been too damn tired whenever I've gone home, so I just never bothered."

"Jason, I could set up space in my house," Daniel offered, and from his tone, Jason knew he was serious.

"I'd like that, Daniel, but I don't want you to go to the trouble."

"It's no trouble, it's selfish. I want to watch you paint," Daniel replied, suddenly getting a vision of getting brushed with oil and making love on the floor in the room he was already planning to convert. Jason recognized that look in Daniel's eyes.

"You're thinking filthy things, I can tell."

"Just you wait, Jace."

"I'm gonna like it, aren't I?" It was a statement more than a question. Jason knew he'd like it.

"Oh yeah." Daniel was starting to get aroused at the ideas he was getting.

Jack suddenly grinned. "Do you paint nudes, Jace?"

Jason gave him a dirty grin. "Not yet. Got a subject in mind, Jack?"

"I am _not_ posing in the nude," Daniel said, objecting.

"Who said anything about you?" Jason said, looking Jack deliberately up and down.

Jack snorted with amusement. "Boring. Still, I'd like to see your stuff. Maybe you'd like to show them to us tomorrow?" Jack said it to create an opening to follow Jason home.

"Um, I've got to check in with Janet over at her house," Daniel interjected, "so you take Jason by his apartment and I'll meet you guys at my house." Daniel didn't really need to see Janet then, but he wanted Jason to get his present from Jack _alone._ Jason always accused Daniel of being a romantic, and what with the poems and this little set-up, Daniel knew he was right, but Jack could be one too, and Jason would never think of himself as the target.

"You _have_ to go to see Janet?" Jack asked, suspicious.

"No, but I promised I'd stop by her house so she could check on my ankle."

"I'd say your ankle was just fine," Jason told him, "but you go and check in. No use having her hunt your cute little ass down."

"Cute? Very funny, Jason."

"It is, isn't it, Jack?"

Jack grinned, considered Daniel's challenging look and chose not to answer. "Wouldn't you like to see his work, Daniel?" Jack going back to the real subject.

"Yes, Jack, and I will."

It suddenly occurred to Jack that Daniel wanted them to be alone. Jack didn't mind at all. "So, what else are you hiding from us, Jason?"

Jason thought of something else but was more than a bit reluctant to tell them of his Masters in Psychology. This neither of them knew, and if Jack _had_ known, he'd have teased him about it already... ..or steered clear of him. He bit his lip and toned down the truth. "Um, a degree in Psych 101," he revealed.

Daniel raised a brow, but he'd suspected already. However, Jack grimaced and plopped back on the lounger over-dramatically. "I've been fucking a shrink!" He hit the lounger so hard that he suddenly heard it creaking, then it collapsed underneath him. Fortunately, his tea was only half full so none of it splashed on him.

Daniel and Jason fell over laughing.

Jack groaned. "Okay, it's not funny," then complained, "I broke my lounger." The whine in his voice only made Daniel and Jason laugh even harder. Jack gave both scathing glances and got up to fix his chair but the lounger was toast. "This is so not fair." He grabbed the lounger by a dilapidated leg and dragged it off like some pathetic kill. They were still laughing, sniggering, when Jack reappeared with a folding director's chair; his name, _COLONEL JACK O'NEILL_ , was printed on the back. Sitting down, he adjusted his weight, then sent warning glances at both men as he sipped his tea and pretended to scowl.

"Cheer up, Jack," Jason told him, winding down. "I have a degree in psychology, not psychiatry, so you haven't been fucking a shrink but a psycho-analyst." He went off into peals of laughter again.

"Like there's a difference," Jack grumbled, even though he knew there was a big difference between the two.

Daniel's laughter was directed at Jason, this time, not Jack. "Which means Jack that you haven't been fucking a shrink, you've been fucking a psycho."

Jack sniggered back. "Oh, so I'm in good company then," and ducked as Daniel tossed an ice cube at him. Noticing Jason's expression, he added, "Uh oh."

Jason had been in mid-drink when Daniel referred to him as a psycho, and he'd paused, staring. Narrowing his eyes now, he swallowed the rest of his mouthful of tea and set his glass on the tea table next to Jack.

"Psycho, huh?" and gave Daniel a calculating look.

Daniel knew he was in deep shit. The last time he'd seen that look in Jason's eyes had been almost eight months ago. He'd been teasing Jason in the infirmary about getting shot in the ass with a native's blow dart, which fortunately only caused unconsciousness, but Daniel thought the incident funny, considering Jason's reflexes. Jason had warned him to back off but Daniel had gone past the point of no return, as he always did when it came to teasing or snake-baiting.

So Jason had seized him and hauled him onto a gurney, strapping him down with frightening efficiency. It had been that moment that Daniel had learned just how scarily quick his friend was--being on the receiving end, anyway. Watching was one thing but having it happen to you was a completely different deal altogether. He hadn't worried much from then on about Jason's relative safety on missions. As for the restraining... it had taken at least an hour before someone had come by the empty section of the ward to release him. Daniel took his warnings seriously from then on, or at least made sure he had an avenue of escape or that Jason would let him go eventually. Like in bed.

Right now, Daniel knew he needed to find another avenue of escape and soon realized he had none except for the water. In all honesty, Daniel didn't care. He was feeling devilish, mischievous, especially after that idea of making love in oil paint. He wanted to _play._

"Um, Jason, you are aware that... um, if you attack me, I mean, um, you'll only be proving what I said?"

Jason gave him a malicious smile. Uh oh. It was that smile that told Jack that Daniel was dead meat. Jason half-turned his face to Jack, keeping his peripheral vision on Daniel.

"Excuse us, Jack," then leveled his full attention back on Daniel. "You'd better swim for your life, Daniel because when I catch you..."

"Don't mind me," Jack said as he sat back and enjoyed the show, turning his chair to keep an eye on them.

Daniel was feeling downright roguish now. "Oh? What are you gonna do, Jason? Or should I call you... Norman? Where's the hotel, Norman? Up for sale is it?"

"That's funny," Jason said, his eyes narrowing. He launched himself at Daniel and knocked them both over the side of the dock. They hit the water with a large splash that came up and soaked part of the dock, the iced tea tray, and Jack's feet. He started to complain but ended up laughing instead.

Daniel broke the surface first, taking a much needed deep breath, and swam as fast as he could for the shoreline on the far end of the pond. Jason was catching up to him quickly but one of the amazing things Jack could say about Daniel; the man could swim like a fish...which was funny, considering Daniel partly grew up in the desert.

When Daniel got to the shallow shoreline, he was panting, shaking off the water that drenched his jeans. They were heavy with it though and slowed him down as he got onto land. Trying to run, he'd gone no more than twenty feet when he found himself tackled onto his stomach in the grass.

Excited by the rough play, Daniel started laughing. All throughout his friendship with Jason, they had been like this and it was even better now, what with the erotic flavor added, making it better. Daniel gave back as good as he got as the two rolled, trying to pin the other, and he even tried to use some of the defensive training Jason had shown him. It was only a little effective; he'd almost had Jason there.

Jack turned his chair toward them and sat back down, sipping on his tea. He couldn't help but grin. He'd seen them wrestle around before, and this looked as if it might get a little more physical, providing the heavily soaked jeans didn't get in the way. Presently, Daniel had Jason on his back, using one of the moves Jason had taught him. Jason wore a proud smile though, pleased that Daniel had executed that move so well.

Jason wasn't about to give in, however, and rolled them over easily, pinning him to the grass with his body while fingers dug at Daniel's ribs. Daniel shrieked at the ticklish spot and wiggled free, elbowing Jason rather hard as he got up to run.

With a grunt, Jason swung out his foot and took Daniel's legs out from under him. Falling to his hands and knees, Jason lunged, but Daniel's foot came out and caught him in the hip, sending him hard to the ground.

Jack's surprise was one of pride as he grinned, enjoying the show even more as the men lay partially sprawled on their sides, panting hard, readying for the next attack/counterattack.

"Nice, Daniel. I'm glad to see you've been paying attention," Jason commented as he caught his breath.

"I remember more," Daniel laughed, daring Jason to come after him.

Jason took in the sight before him. Wet hair, wet face, wet body, soaked jeans. A bead of water ran down the flattened hair on Daniel's forehead, following the bridge of his nose to land on his upper lip. Jason wanted to reach over there and lick that tantalizing drop from his skin.

Daniel was also taking the time to study a thoroughly wet Jason. He was in the same state as Daniel, except that his thick black hair was spiked up in a few spots and curled in others. Strands also hung down over his brow, giving Jason a more ruffled and unkempt look. A few drops of water lay on the top edge of Jason's full lips and overall effect was inspiring and Daniel felt that familiar heat rising between his thighs.

Both of them stood and Jason decided that he had to see what else Daniel had learned so he turned to the side and brought his arm up towards Daniel's head. Daniel blocked Jason's move, so Jason moved faster and Daniel effectively blocked that, too. Grabbing for the back of Daniel's neck, Jason found Daniel moving inward against him, turning. It was a flash of pride, and of little action, when he found himself on his back.

Grinning, he got to his feet and motioned for Daniel to come at him, but Daniel stayed where he was, not attacking. Jason smiled wider. Good, Daniel remembered. Force your opponent to reveal his plans; make him come to you.

Jason dropped suddenly, rolled, and in a strange scissor movement, swung both legs and caught Daniel from behind, dropping him once more onto his back. Daniel's growled. Jason hadn't taught him that one. "Nice, Jason. Mind teaching me that one?"

"No problem."

"But?"

"Norman," Jason told him as he felt his body heat building up. They both lay on their sides, readying to spring up again.

"Ah, still in trouble then," Daniel baited. "I'm not so sure." He felt the heat coming off Jason like a furnace; wanted to see what else Jason had banked inside him. He pushed off, one foot purposely planted too near for proper escape and Jason was quickly upon him, putting him on his back and grabbing his hands and pinning them beside his head.

"I am sure," Jason said breathlessly, straddling him with his strong thighs. "You're better than that, Daniel," he said with a smirk. "Trying to see what I've planned, is that it?"

"Do your worst," Daniel challenged in return, biting his bottom lip as emphasis.

"Ah," Jason smiled. "Perhaps it's just this," he said, lowering down, just barely brushing his lips over Daniel's, feeling the warmth of his breath. "Or perhaps this," and he inhaled, moving around his face, his jaw. "Or maybe just this," and hovered over his lips again, snaking his tongue over Daniel's mouth just before pulling back and seizing his ribcage with digging fingers. Daniel literally shrieked, thrashing underneath him, rolling from side to side until he eventually threw Jason off.

Scrambling to his hands and knees, he stared at Jason's reclining pose as the man laughed, supporting himself on his side, braced on an elbow. "I got away again," he laughed.

Jason surprised him with a quick push off the ground, propelling Daniel backwards, landing with a hard thump on his back. Fingers dug in again, only this time, Jason's thighs squeezed his own, trapping him underneath. He tried to get him off him but his laughter disabled anything proper thinking and he was soon howling for mercy.

"Jason, stop! I give in!" Daniel gasped as he laughed, writhing, pushing at Jason's chest and grabbing at his fingers. Jason didn't stop, however, and kept going, moving down to Daniel's waist where his ticklish center suddenly spread.

"Jack!" Jason called out without looking up.

Jack smirked at their humorous and increasingly erotic play. "What?" he asked mildly, the corners of his mouth twitching as he got up and walked over. Jason's fingers dug into Daniel's abdomen and a fresh peal of laughter erupted from Daniel as he grabbed Jason's fingers and tried prying them away. Panting, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Jack!" Daniel gasped, "Get this lunatic off of me!"

Jason quit his tickling and grinned wolfishly as he quickly turned and straddled one of Daniel's legs, the foot before him bared and vulnerable. Gripping the ankle firmly, he glanced over his shoulder as Daniel's eyes widened, letting his hand hover over the sole of his lover's foot.

Daniel punched at his back. "Don't you dare!" and knew that had been a mistake the moment he'd said it. His hips jerked upward as Jason's fingers came down to tickle the bottom of his foot. He writhed and twisted, violently rocking Jason back and forth as he howled his protests.

Jack's soft wicked laughter faded as he stood several feet away and watched. The scene suddenly changed from amusing to arousing as Jack took in Daniel's wildly bucking body, with Jason riding astride his leg.

"Got everything under control, Jason?" Jack asked, sitting down to recline on one side, watching as Jason did the same, still holding on tightly, his fingers still ruthlessly working on Daniel's foot.

"Jason, I'm warning you," Daniel yelled, then pushed with his free leg, foot braced on Jason's ass. "Let go!"

Jack shook his head. "Daniel, he's like a badger. You'll never get him off."

Jason let off the tickling, sniggering at the innuendo and when Jack realized what he'd said, he joined in.

"Ha, ha," Daniel said, gritting his teeth and pushing at Jason with his foot. "You two are very funny."

"Say you're sorry," Jason told him, as he paused his hand briefly.

Daniel glared at him, his stubbornness setting in. "Never, and if you don't release me..."

The threat was made real as Daniel stopping shoving against his ass and moved _down_ between his legs. Jason's eyes went round, as did his mouth, and he stared over his shoulder. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Daniel threatened, moving his toes against Jason's balls.

"And cripple me?" Jason asked, unsure if Daniel would do it or not, though crippling was too harsh a word for it. Daniel wouldn't hurt him... permanently.

Jack's arousal deepened as he watched them, as he watched Daniel specifically. He loved that look of hard determination; it was one that spoke of both arousal and pissed off. It probably wasn't wise to get turned on by a pissed off Daniel, but it got Jack every time nonetheless.

Jason looked over at Jack for help and caught the man's darkening eyes. Winking at him, he let his grip weaken on Daniel's ankle and with a reflexive kick, Daniel freed himself and scrambled away. As he started to lope past Jack, Jack seized control of the situation and snatched a handful of wet jeans, pulling a very surprised Daniel back down. His wet feet slipped on the grass and Daniel landed on his back again, coming to a thudding halt perfect parallel to Jack's reclining body. He breathed harshly, eyes round, pupils darkening.

"Hello, Daniel," Jack said in a low rumble.

"Nice trick, Jack," Daniel said, impressed, and started to say something else but Jack's mouth stopped him. His kiss started out soft and loving, but it quickly turned hard and hungry. Jack's fingers let go of his jeans and slid up under his shoulders, hugging him tightly against him as his kiss deepened and intensified. Daniel responded with interest, hands searching out, finding purchase in Jack's hair as he tasted Jack in return.

Catching his breath, Jason amused himself with a little voyeurism, and a little help in that direction wouldn't hurt. On his knees now, he opened Daniel's jeans and pulled the resisting wet material down and off, all the while grinning as Daniel moaned through Jack's continued kiss. Briefs followed, and once his groin was exposed, the spicy arousal filling the air, Jack took over and reached down to take his lover's balls in his palm. Daniel thrust upward into his hand, demanding the touch, and kissed Jack harder, forcing him to apply his caresses with equal force.

Jason concentrated next on Jack, opening his jeans and pulling them halfway down his thighs. Jack wasn't wearing his briefs and the sight was highly arousing. Jack didn't wait any longer and rolled on top of Daniel, their cocks rubbed against each other, creating sparks of tension and need. It freed his body, however, and Jason pulled his lover's jeans off, creating the accommodation, and then backed off, rolling onto his stomach to enjoy the show. Liking the sensation of grass against his cock, he rubbed into it, rocking gently back and forth while his lovers carried on.

Jack moved his hips in slow, delicious thrusts, and Daniel responded, spreading his legs to wrap around Jack's thighs, returning his thrusts. Their cocks rubbed with sensitive friction, sending shudders through them and their hands clenched and grasped at each other. This was no time for pausing, for waiting, no longer willing to go slow. This was hard, needy hunger and it needed to be satiated.

Daniel broke their kiss for a moment, gasping and arching his neck as he thrust into Jack's groin, rubbing desperately, seeking that perfect rhythm. Jack ran his mouth over his neck and back up to his face, needing to taste more, and Daniel found his lips again, kissing him back with a maddening force as their bodies found the rhythm they craved.

Daniel was on fire. He never thought he could want Jack's skin against his own so badly. It was as if he couldn't breathe, couldn't live without it. His hands roamed in quick, hard massages over Jack's back, coming to a halt on his ass, clutching possessively, nails digging in. In response, Jack thrust against him harder, again and again, and it sent shivers through Daniel's groin and down his legs.

Their moans and breathing grew louder and more desperate, and Daniel's fingers tightened when Jack's reached underneath and grabbed hold. They were close; arousal on the edge, hot and needy. Their kiss became devouring, just as their cocks slid together in a blood-pounding torrent of lust.

Jack moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching fast, and pushed harder. Daniel broke the kiss, gasping, arching back, feeling his release coming upon him.

"Fuck!" Daniel clawed at him as he came hard, bucking into his lover, meeting his thrusts. He couldn't believe how fierce his release was, how it went on and on, and he thrust with abandon, demanding more even when his cock became too sensitive.

Watching the wildness of Daniel's orgasm forced Jack's from his body and ground against him in a frenzy, come spurting endlessly over Daniel's stomach. Moaning into Daniel's neck, Jack rode out the pleasure, moving his arms to encircle his lover as he held on tight.

"God, I love you," he gasped harshly, just as his shudders started to ease back.

Daniel, still playful despite the ecstatic high he was on, whispered back, "I know," and smiled as Jack growled and gave him a punishing thump on the ass. Jason sighed happily as he watched their exchange, feeling a warm release of his own that wasn't sexual. He sometimes got a different kind of high, watching his two lovers achieve their own.

As Jack and Daniel's ecstasy tapered off, leaving them with a lazy, euphoric feeling, Jason got up and held his hand out to them, pulling them to their feet. He gave them a satisfied grin, then walked off into the house. Daniel started to feel as if they'd cheated Jason, but Jason's expression said he was savoring his own high. Daniel understood; he got that way himself. Taking Jack's hand and pulling him in for a quick, soft kiss, they followed Jason through the door.

Jack stopped in the doorway, casting a glance up into the sky. He didn't know why he did, he only knew it felt necessary. He looked up and saw dark storm clouds just over the distant tree line. Very, very dark anvil clouds. He thought he'd smelled that ozone scent earlier, but wasn't sure as his view of the horizon in all directions was cut off by the tall trees.

He sensed a drop in temperature and there was a faint touch of something static in the air. When he got inside, Jack draped his jeans over a kitchen chair and grabbed his cell phone. He called a local number and listened to the recorded message, frowning deeper as he hung up.

"Uh, guys?" he called out to the bedroom. Daniel was in the shower already but Jason was putting on a dry pair of jeans.

"What's up?" Jason asked, tensing at the tone in Jack's voice.

"Storm front moving in. Electrical, so thunder and lightning are on the way. I suggest we head out because I don't have the generators ready." He stood in the doorway now, looking a little sheepish. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Jason gently chided. "I think you had one or two other things on your mind. I'm only sorry that--"

Jack moved to him quickly and placed a finger over his mouth to shut up his apology. "No apologies. No reason. Go tell Daniel we're packing up and leaving."

"Do we pack up the food or freeze it?"

"Can't take it on the plane. We freeze it."

Jason informed Daniel about the coming storm, watching the frown of disappointment appear as they quickly got dressed. Jack cleaned up next, then joined Daniel and Jason as they cleared the cabin and put things away. He moved outside to get things storm-weathered and grabbed more stuff for the truck. Fortunately, it had taken them long to pack and lock up the cabin. The storm had moved in and they travelled to the airport through a driving rain.

Jason sat musing, staring out of the plane's window as Minnesota disappeared behind them. He'd just had the best birthday of his life and it was now over. He felt a tinge of melancholy and regret creep over him, a feeling of loss he didn't want to face or explain. He blamed it on having to leave; he'd been happier than he'd ever been in his entire life, and now it was at an end. It felt as if everything was.

His mind couldn't help but flash back to the writhing bodies of Jack and Daniel as they'd made quick, passionate love on the grass. They looked so good together and though he loved watching them and didn't feel the need to be included, he still felt this ache of regret. He didn't belong.

It was inevitable, he admitted to himself. He'd known all along that Daniel and Jack belonged together. As a couple. The time had come. At least they would remain his closest friends. He knew somehow that they wouldn't abandon him that. He leaned his head against the window, staring absently at the clouds as he let his mind drift and tried to sort out what he'd do when he got home.

Daniel followed Jack's line of sight and realized he was watching Jason gaze out the window. He nudged Jack's arm and Jack turned to look at him. Daniel stared back, his expression new, a questioning one, and gently smiled, hoping Jack would tell him what was wrong. Jack shook his head, the gesture dismissive. _Don't worry_. But Daniel did anyway as he tried to go back to reading his magazine.

Jack returned his gaze to Jason, who hadn't looked away from the window, seemingly oblivious to his lovers. Jack didn't like the somber cloud that had settled over Jason; perhaps Jason was just feeling regret that their trip was cut short. He grinned to himself, remembering how Jason had one more thing coming to him at his apartment, and though Jack had had no other plans besides surprising Jason with his present, he was forming one now.

Arriving in late afternoon back in Colorado Springs, Jack had an airport taxi drop them off at the limousine service to pick up his truck. They went from there to pick up Jason's truck from his sister's, and after popping in to say a rushed hello-goodbye, Jason followed Jack and Daniel as they drove to Janet's. Arriving, Daniel got out quickly, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Remember?"

"Yes, but it was my idea, Daniel."

"I know, I'm just making sure," he replied, smiling. "I'll see you guys in a little while."

Jack grinned and squeezed Daniel's hand back. "Absolutely."

Daniel left his truck and went over to Jason's. He leaned in the driver's window, as if whispering to Jason, then reached inside to secretly take Jason's hand and squeeze it. "Happy Birthday," he said, his eyes slowly blinking their secret code.

Jason wrinkled his nose at him in a curious silent reply he'd always made at Daniel. "Thanks, but technically Daniel, my birthday was yesterday."

"You're birthday's not over yet. Jack's following you over to your apartment, then I'll see you later at my house." Daniel's fingers played with Jason's just within the door and out of external view. A kind of 'holding of hands'.

Jason nodded but held an expression of curiosity. "Okay, but why is Jack--"

Daniel kept his expression innocent, but not too innocent. "He wanted to see your apartment, remember? It's about time, don't you?"

Jason sighed, feeling a tightness in his chest as he continued to play with Daniel's fingers. "Fine. I need to change clothes anyway, and check my mail. He'll be over to your house in a bit."

"He?" Daniel frowned.

"Sorry. I mean 'we'."

"Take your time, Jason," Daniel whispered and blinked again. Jason blinked back. The tightness increased in Jason's chest as Daniel removed his hand and patted the truck door and left. Jack leaned out of his window.

Jason stared at Jack through his rearview mirror, sighing when Jack gave him a thumb's up. He pulled away from Janet's, that keen sense of loss increasing by the moment. He drove off with Jack following.

**.**

As Jason pulled into his covered carport, Jack was amazed at the design and architecture. It was the cottage layout. All apartments were ground level, and nested in building quads. Each quad held four apartments; each apartment having an open car garage, a front section of lawn, and a storage shed. Each front walkway had a wrought-iron lamp post, old-world in design and Jack noted Jason's as he walked past, following him to his front door. He also noted that all of the buildings were painted white with dark green open shutters.

Jack had been there the day before, but he'd not bothered to look around, going only where Daniel showed him to stash his present, then leaving to get their limousine service lined up. On this visit, he took his time checking everything out.

Jack's threat assessing, Jason thought with amusement as they made their way to the front door. "It's secured, Jack."

"Just checking."

Passing a potted philodendron on the covered porch, Jason smirked at him as he opened the door. "Do I pass, _Colonel_?" he asked, moving aside to let Jack in.

Jack looked around, then smirked back. "I'll let you know."

"Your confidence is overwhelming," Jason snorted dryly, masking the increasing feeling of loss as he set down his bags, laid his uniform over the back of the couch, and removed his jacket. He automatically pressed the message button on his phone and forwarded through four of them, all from his sister, before coming to the fifth and final message.

_"Hi Jason."_  It was Daniel already and Jason gave Jack a knowing grin. _"I just had to call and say happy birthday again, and Jack, stop assessing and quit stalling. I'll see you both later."_

Jack looked a bit chagrined, as was usual when Daniel knew what he was up to without even being there.

"I don't know how the hell he does that," he said.

"He knows you, that's all," Jason said, shrugging.

Jack shrugged back and began to look around, appearing distracted. _Probably wishes he were elsewhere,_ Jason thought. "Well?" he asked more cheerily, spreading his arms out, indicating the apartment. "This is it." Jack gave him a mock-scowl and purposely took his time looking around. Jason didn't have a whole lot in his apartment; mostly furniture, very little private belongings that spoke of his personality.

Jack looked down the hallway, then tilted his head at the stereo that sat on a set of shelves propped on designer bricks along one wall of the living room.

"Put on some music and dig out those paintings. I'll just take the opportunity to use your bathroom, _if_ that's okay."

"Knock yourself out, Jack, you don't have to ask. Just don't fall in," Jason replied, easily masking the sadness that loomed just under the surface now. This was likely the last friendly visit he'd get from the man.

Jack smirked a warning at him as he disappeared down the hall. Before moving inside the bathroom, he turned and watched Jason move over to the stereo. He bit his lip in a secretive manner then quickly stepped inside, but didn't close the door. He didn't have to go to the bathroom. It was a convenient excuse. He slipped back out and silently made his way back to the living room. As he approached him, his cheerful mood replaced with deep worry. Jason's body language said he wasn't happy. He seemed... sad. Did he feel more than normal loss that their trip had ended?

Jason moved over to the stereo and brought his hand up to turn the power on. He froze. A post-it note was taped there. On it, an arrow, pointing up. Jason took it off, crumpled it in his hand and looked up. A stack of ten CDs were held together with a thin red ribbon, topped with a red bow. An elegant notecard was taped to that. Jason took it off and opened it. A long note was written inside.

_"Hey -_  
Daniel said your favorite band is  
Zeppelin, then told me what  
you had and didn't have.  
I found these and thought they'd do.  
Happy Birthday.  
  
Jack.

Jason's cheeks flushed in shock as he slowly took the stack of discs down and looked at them. There were almost $200 worth of discs there. Some of the CDs were double, and some of them were special releases.

"Why don't you play me that song you were talking about."

Jack's voice registered low in his ear just as his hands gently touched Jason's shoulders and he jumped, turning round fast. His sense of loss increased at the now ghosted feel of Jack's touch.

"Shit, you scared me," he covered, glancing quickly before turning back around, wishing Jack wouldn't smile at him like that. Busying himself with unwrapping the CD--fucking things take forever--Jason tried not to think about this as a goodbye present. He told himself it was a present from a friend and that's all it was.

Swallowing, he placed the disc in the player and pressed a few buttons, wishing he'd never brought up this song in the first damn place. It only made things worse. Adjusting the volume so that it wasn't too low or too loud, the song started to play and he turned around to face the man behind him.

He steeled his emotion behind his eyes and put on a front. "Thanks very much, Jack," he said, clearing his throat with annoyance as he found it clogged with emotion. "It's really... well, surprising." He felt the level of emotion increase, trying to escape, and couldn't believe how upset he was becoming over a gift. It was just a gift, dammit. Except it was making everything harder to accept.

"You're welcome, Jason."

"Want a beer or something?" Jason asked, starting to back away, but Jack shook his head and took hold of Jason's biceps, feeling the hard muscle. He let his hands roam, feeling Jason shiver underneath, and stopped at his shoulders, idly caressing the side of his neck with an index finger. It was then he noticed how nervous they were both feeling and thought he knew why.

This was a first for them. They'd been alone together before, and they'd made love before just the two of them, but only at Daniel's. Daniel had always been around, one way or the other. This time, it was just between them. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes as Jack let himself take in Jason's features, his breathing, how the heat felt under his hands.

The nervousness was something entirely different to Jason. He misinterpreted as well. Despite Jack giving him this gift, Jason felt that Jack didn't want to be there, that he'd rather be with Daniel, and the man, for all his bravado and quick temper, was just so fucking... _nice_. Jason knew Jack liked him, respected him, and knew that Jack's attraction to him would never have amounted to anything if it hadn't been for Daniel.

That was the deciding factor. However wonderful this had been, it wasn't fair. Daniel had said they could back out when they felt uncomfortable, and thought this wasn't what he'd meant at the time, Jason thought it now applied. The three-way relationship had been fantastic, glorious, fulfilling all his dreams, but... Jason knew in his heart that it was short-term, never meant to last.

He pushed aside the inadequacy issues, the insecurity, feeling that he was right, that examinations and introspection could be looked at and picked apart later. It was always best to get things over with in as little fuss as possible, and with as little pain as possible. Right now, Jason didn't have the courage to say anything to Daniel's face. He couldn't hear the words Daniel would confirm with. It was cowardly, and he knew that. It would be better to end things here, right now. With Jack.

Jack would be just fine with the decision. Just fine. Jason knew he couldn't possibly take anything said just after orgasm. The mind wasn't in the right place. It would be better to alleviate Jack's fears that he'd believed him. Jason realized now that he had. For a second. But the doubt now made it obvious that the belief was based on hope, not certainty. He was in love with Daniel, true, but he knew he was also falling for Jack, and equally knew that those feelings would never be reciprocated.

The ache inside hurt more than he thought it would, but it would pass. Daniel wouldn't be too hurt, either; he had Jack. He'd loved him for a long time, so this was for the best. Jason had been there for Daniel when he needed him, and now... well, he didn't need him anymore. He'd always be there for him though, anytime, no matter what, even if Daniel was angry with him for a while. Jack would be angry with him, too, for upsetting Daniel, but that couldn't be avoided.

Jason opened his mouth but couldn't quite get what he wanted to say _out_. He was such a coward sometimes.

"Jason?" Jack queried, sensing Jason was about to say something, but didn't.

Jason became angry with himself, silently berating himself, telling himself he couldn't leave it to these two men he... loved. He took a deep breath while he put his best game face on. He put his arms around Jack and gave him a tight, warm embrace. He closed his eyes, treasuring the feel of him. At that moment, he knew he wouldn't say anything. _Couldn't_ say anything. He'd rather let them drift away. He'd never had a problem with confrontation but right now, all his courage left him.

"Nothing," he whispered. "It's nothing. I'm just being emotional, that's all. Thanks, Jack." For everything.

Jack's instincts told him something was very wrong. He was feeling more and more 'at home' with Jason now so he _knew_ when something was off. He didn't understand why he cared for the man, and maybe Daniel had a lot to do with it, but despite that, he deeply respected and liked Jason, as a fellow pilot, a warrior, and as a friend. And now, he was beginning to love him, really love him.

He didn't think he was 'in love' with Jason, but Jack never thought that that was necessary in order to care for someone more than your own life. And he did care. The thought of losing Jason--on a mission or anywhere else--gave him deep aching knots in his stomach. As he looked at Jason now, he was getting that stomach knot feeling now and didn't know why. He pulled Jason from his arms and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning in concern as he pulled back.

"I'm just overwhelmed; I never expected anything like it. In fact, the past two days have been unbelievable. So... you know, thanks." Jason leaned forward and kissed Jack, but not on the mouth. On his temple.

Jack's frown deepened. Jason hadn't lied to him but he was hiding something. He raised his hands and grabbed him on either side of his neck and gave him one of his patented O'Neill stares. The ones that implied danger if truths weren't spoken immediately. Trouble was, Jason had never been afraid of Jack... not until now. His fear made him lie instead of telling the truth.

"Jason, you're hiding something. What's going on?"

Jason brought his hands up to Jack's and tried to force them away as he shook his head.

"It's not a big deal," and Jack's touch was far too distracting so he had to push. "And it's no longer really any of your concern."

"Horseshit," Jack replied.

Startled, Jason stared at him, his eyes hard but emotional. "C'mon, Jack," he said tiredly. "We can't share everything." He let the words speak for themselves and hopefully Jack would let it go.

He didn't.

Jack saw through him; the epiphany as huge as when he'd realized that he'd been in love with Daniel. "Why?" he asked as worry changed to anger in seconds.

"Why what?" Jason asked startled.

"You're leaving us. Why?" Jack asked, giving Jason a shake. "Where the hell is this coming from? Have we done something wrong?"

Jason was stunned. He'd heard about Jack's strange intuition, but had never seen it in action (and the storm in Minnesota didn't count). Now, he had seen it. His mouth worked silently, mostly in shock. He had to think of something.

He shook his head. "No, you've done nothing. The both of you have been wonderful, and I loved being with you."

"Really. Then what's with the past tense?"

Jason faltered, panicked, and the lies came easier, damn them.  "It's not going to work, Jack. I realize that. I'm in over my head. Please tell Daniel I'm sorry." His heart started to hammer in his chest and his breathing sped up because of it. He clasped Jack's hands harder, pulling them away, and tried to step away from him, but Jack brought his hands back up to his neck, holding him in a vise-like grip.

"Like hell. You're lying." Jack stared at him and made Jason look him in the eye. "What's this about? Where's this coming from?"

Jason couldn't look at him and looked away though Jack still held him in place. He tried to remove his hands but Jack was insist ant. "Jack, what's the point?" he asked futilely. "Just let me go."

"No." Jack made Jason look at him and he read his eyes for a long time. Finally, Jack realized what was wrong. "You're wrong, Jason. I won't let you. Not for Daniel's sake. Not for _mine_. And you know he won't let you leave either so I don't know why you're even trying."

"You're blind!" Jason blurted out. "Can't you see it? He won't care, not that much. It's you he loves, Jack. It'll always be you. For you, it'll always be him. I can't get in the way of that, not any more."

"You're the one whose blind, you idiot," Jack told him gruffly, pulling Jason's lips toward his, feeling the resistance and pulling harder.

"No, let me go, please."

"No," and Jack pulled harder, his lips making contact, soft at first, then he was taking Jason's mouth, crushing his body against his own. "I won't let you leave Daniel. Or me," he whispered against Jason's lips, then took them again, opening his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside.

Jason fought, but not effectively, even though he knew damn well that he could. It was just that he was weakening, not wanting to pull away, his need to be touched and held by this man overriding any pragmatic sense he had. He was an idiot, definitely, and he was doomed as well.

Jack's hands surrounded him, pulling up his t-shirt, warm hands finding skin. Jason continued to _token_ fight, all the while allowing Jack to walk him backward until he hit the couch. He couldn't help but feel bewildered, wondering why Jack was fighting his decision. He was able to break free of the kiss, long enough to repeat,

"Jack, it's okay. Stop fighting it. Daniel's the one you want. You don't _want_ me, don't you see that?"

It was _the_ most stupid thing Jason could have said. Jack became angrier, and not without a bit of panic thrown in for good measure. He pushed Jason down on the couch, lying on top of him. He shook him twice, hard, against the soft leather of the couch.

"I _do_ need you, Jason. So does Daniel. We _both_ love you. Why don't you get that?" Jack looked in Jason's eyes as Jason was still trying to fight him off (although not very effectively) and knew that he had to convince him...his way... the way he somehow knew Jason would want.

Jason saw the look in his eyes. Dark, dangerous. It was a look that aroused him; made him want him. He groaned.

"No, Jack, don't do this to me."

He held his breath and felt Jack hardening against his body as he pressed advantageously against him. Jack's mouth descended on his again, this time slower, more enticing. His tongue swirled with Jason's, persuading him, seducing him.

"Jack, you--" Jason said, breaking his mouth away but Jack devoured him once more, shutting him up.

Jack opened Jason's jeans quickly, moving his hands inside and behind to firmly cup his ass. Jason couldn't help but moan and Jack half-smiled through the slower kiss and began again. He kneaded his buttocks as he thrust himself fully clothed against Jason's groin. Jack kept up his attentions a few more interminable minutes, then broke the kiss and stared hard into Jason's eyes.

"Convinced yet?"

Jason couldn't answer; wouldn't answer. He frankly didn't know _what_ to say. He was still in shock at Jack's actions. His breathing and heart rate increased even more, though the feeling was different now. It was lust, love, need, and want.

He wasn't convinced, but doubt was there now. He could be wrong. God. He could be wrong. He wanted Jack so badly right now and he kissed him back, hard, ravenously, his hands tearing at Jack's jeans, opening them, shoving them halfway down his hips and too impatient, moved to his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

"I hope you weren't too fond of this shirt," Jason said hoarsely, biting hungrily over Jack's throat and up to his chin.

"And I hope you have more t-shirts," Jack responded, grabbing at the collar and yanking hard, tearing it down the middle.

Jason hissed with lust, tearing off Jack's shirt with ferocious determination, seams ripping wide open as he tossed pieces to the floor. Jack bit his throat, his collarbone, making him cry out with need. He pushed at Jack's jeans, just as Jack pushed at his own, exposing their groins as boxers were shoved down. Jason's mind was whirling. Jack wanted him, really wanted him. Jason felt as if he'd slipped into something surreal.

Jack grabbed Jason by his dog tags and twisted them, tightening them about his neck, and Jason did the same, tightening the chain about Jack's neck and they stared at each other, then kissed feverishly as their hips thrust into each other, their cocks meeting roughly, rubbing with exotic, tireless friction.

Sweat built up quickly, allowing their skin to slide more easily, and Jason couldn't take the feeling of his jeans. They had to come off. Jack's had to come off. Jack felt the same and was already doing something about it, ripping what remained of his t-shirt with his free hand before moving to his jeans. One-handed wasn't working however and Jack got up and quickly removed them, then pulled Jason's off with a quick jerk.

Staring down for a brief second, he dropped heavily on top of him, their tags clinking metallically as they brushed together. He looked down at them and the sight of the tags excited him; grabbing Jason's, he pulled and kissed him hard, thrusting his body repeatedly against Jason's, feeling the ecstatic shocks of pleasure run through them.

With both hands, Jason grabbed Jack's ass and held him firmly as he thrust upward rapidly, letting Jack know in no uncertain terms how much he wanted him. Jack groaned and met his thrusts, humping him harder and harder. It still wasn't anywhere near enough and Jack grasped both cocks, squeezing them together, stroking harder and fast as their hips refused to stop thrusting.

"I need you, Jack," Jason said abruptly, breathless voice rough with need. "I need you to fuck me."

Jack growled as he bit and kissed Jason's throat as Jason tilted his head back to give him more access. "We need lube," Jack told him as he continued to stroke, to kiss and bite.

"I don't want to move," Jason moaned.

Jack didn't mind doing that, however, and got up too quickly, swaying on his feet. Jason grabbed him, standing, and each held the other till their dizziness faded.

"Come with me," Jack growled, leading Jason to the kitchen as they continued to kiss and move their hands roughly over each other.

Finding the olive oil on the counter, Jack tossed the cap to land somewhere unknown as Jason pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Too much oil landed in Jack's palm but he didn't care. In fact, the scent and amount of it spurred his arousal. He slathered his cock with it, dripping oil onto the floor, and covered Jason's ass with it as he massaged his hole. Jason groaned with want and pulled Jack to the kitchen table; dropping onto his back, he raised his knees, spreading his legs wide, and planted his feet on the table's edge. Jack's hands were covered with oil and with one hand, pushed two fingers inside, while the other spread the oil over Jason's chest, rubbing it into his skin. His fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples while fingers began to stretch him.

"You don't need to prep me, Jack. Not ever," Jason said, his face flushed with want, his lips puffy and bruised. He reached between them and grabbed Jack's cock, dripping with oil. Shoving his hand away, Jason rubbed the head against his hole. "Fuck me now."

Jack growled back and pushed, sliding easily inside. Jason cried out with pleasure, tossing his head back as he lifted his knees, taking Jack's full length inside.

"Hard?" Jack asked, knowing the answer, and thrust deep. Their passion high and hungry, Jack pounded him hard and fast, the table creaking rapidly with their harsh rhythm. He lay his upper body over Jason's, rubbing the oil into his own chest and their bodies slid deliciously together as Jack fucked him for what seemed like forever.

It couldn't last; never could, and the raw lust forced them to clutch at each other's dog tags as their orgasms approached with frightening speed. Jack panted and shuddered, feeling it upon him and he hammered into Jason now, making Jason shout through his orgasm.

"Fuck yes!" Jack yelled back, tightening his hold on Jason's tags, kissing him roughly as his own orgasm took hold of him.

Jason's legs tightened as the shudders and tremors moved through him. He couldn't speak through Jack's kiss, moaning harshly as Jack continued to rock their bodies through their tremors.

They held onto each other as their shudders subsided, then Jason whispered, "I wish I didn't love you, Jack, but god, I do."

Jack didn't respond for a while as he held onto his lover, his face now buried in his neck. When he felt Jason stiffen with tension, Jack nipped at his ear, getting his attention. "It's okay." He lifted his head up to look into Jason's sated face as he eased his cock out of him. Pulling Jason off the table and to his feet, Jack took him into his arms as he noticed Jason wincing.

"I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"You couldn't," Jason replied, and seeing Jack's doubtful look, admitted, "Not that way, anyway."

Jack nuzzled him and said, "I didn't think...you know, that I..."

"S'okay."

"No, Daniel's always nagging at me to express my feelings so I have to say it."

Jason shook his head, looking down at the mess they made with dispassionate numbness. "No, you don't. I don't need to hear it."

"I need to say it so you'll know."

Jason swallowed and shook his head again. "I can't hear it, Jack. I can't. I just don't--"

"I love you. I didn't know that I did till you thought of leaving me."

_Me_ , Jason thought. Jack had said _me_ , not _us_. What did that mean? Jason dismissed it, not wanting to examine shit right now. "It's okay," he replied, touching his forehead to Jack's.

"Are we okay now?"

Jason couldn't answer him truthfully, but as he looked into Jack's eyes and saw the hurt, he kissed him passionately, rubbing his body against Jack's and rubbing even more of the oil into their skin. He grinned through the kiss as they slid together and Jack smiled back. When the kiss was broken, Jack gave Jason his crooked grin.

"I think we smell like a salad."

"I'm hungry now," Jason added.

Jack laughed softly. "Let's go take a shower," and he pulled Jason down the hall. "Then you can get me a shirt to replace the one you destroyed."

"Providing I have one that will fit you."

"Well, it would be nice if you didn't destroy them in the first place."

Jason winked at Jack as he turned on the shower. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"I couldn't. I was too busy ripping yours off you," Jack replied, a hint of the lust returning to his eyes. "I'll never complain about that though. Ever." Jason pulled him into the shower and Jack held onto him as Jason washed his chest. The soap created more of that slippery feeling and it became intoxicating, erotic.

"Damn it, Jason," Jack said regretfully, thrusting a flaccid cock against Jason's equally asleep dick.

"I know. Pity," he said, brushing his soapy hands over Jack's backside, then moving him under the spray. When they were thoroughly rinsed, Jason started soaping them down again, this time using his sponge. He paused then, his hand stilling on the sponge. "Do you want to tell Daniel what happened?"

Jack gave him a very sober look. "Don't you think you owe it to him to tell him what's on your mind? All of it? It concerns him. He'll want to know and he'll be very hurt if you don't tell him."

Jason sighed. "I know."

"You'll get the same reaction from Daniel, you know," Jack said wryly. "He'll want to convince you how much he loves you."

I don't think so, Jason thought. He didn't say it though. He didn't say anything.

"Jason, you know he will."

Jason gave Jack a guilty smile. "I don't want to disappoint him," and he looked down as his dick twitched. He cleared his throat. "Well, then again..."

Jack grinned at Jason's recuperation. "Whaddya say we go find Daniel when we're done?"

"I love a man with a plan," Jason replied through renewed kisses.

**~**

Daniel stared at his fish tank after rigging up a partition to create a segregated society. Cassie had given him a new fish which was fighting with the others. The Beta fish had been fighting with the Angel fish and now they both stared each other down from their side of the partition. Stupid fish. Sighing once more at the trouble he just knew was going to be coming from that fish tank, he turned and set to work on the idea he'd had earlier that day.

**.**

An hour or so later, Daniel was going back and forth between the kitchen and his office, pulling furniture around, moving this, pushing that. Carting books out of his office, then his computer, half of his dining table became a make-shift office as he cleared the room of his things. He'd finally gotten everything out and had vacuumed the wooden floor when he forced himself to take a break. Looking around the now empty room, he smiled. It would be perfect. A lot of natural light came through the large bay window, and the walls themselves were painted white. The floor could be protected easily and he knew the perfect place to find the new furniture he planned to put in here. But only some of the furniture. The rest would be up to Jason.

He leaned against the door frame and looked up at the clock on the wall. He smiled. Jason and Jack should be here shortly, providing Jason didn't get carried away with Jack, or vice-versa. The memory of being with Jack earlier in the day, of having his body rubbing and thrusting against him, made his cock begin to harden with want again. He shook off the temptation to daydream and grabbed the dust rag and walked into the kitchen.

Taking a long drink from his wine glass, he got down on his knees to push the boxes of books and assorted items he'd taken from his office room underneath the kitchen table. They wouldn't be under there very long but they needed to be out of the way for the moment. He was in the middle of pushing a few more underneath the table when Jack and Jason came through the front door.

They both halted, then groaned. Jason's eyes half-lidded for a moment. They both would have gotten hard if they hadn't been so worked up only an hour before.

Daniel's ass was faced them, enhanced by his cut-offs and the way the white tank top rode up over his back. Sam had given him a Harley bandana and he was finally wearing it. When he looked over his shoulder and saw them, he gave them a disarming smile.

Jason groaned and turned away. "I think I'm going back home."

"Oh, no you don't," Jack said, grabbing him and yanking him back.

"Hi guys," Daniel said, turning to sit, frowning with worry. "What's going on?"

Shoving the door closed with his foot, Jack pushed Jason forward as they approached. "Nothing. Just emotions getting in the way."

Jason glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Ah huh," Daniel said, getting to his feet, brushing off his ass. "First, tell me if you liked Jack's present."

"I did," Jason smiled, the expression true.

Daniel's gaze went from Jack to Jason. "Something's wrong. You guys didn't fight did you?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Jason replied.

Daniel's eyes narrowed. Something happened. Things appeared good, but something else was under the surface. With a sigh, he retrieved two beers from the fridge and handed them over. It was his turn to cross his arms, watching while both men pried off the caps and drank in silence.

"Out with it," he demanded.

"Daniel, Jason got cold feet." Jack. Ever the master of tact.

Daniel looked at his dark-haired lover. "About?"

"Staying with us," Jack went on.

Jason choked, glaring at Jack. "Could you give me a minute to answer?"

"You weren't saying anything," Jack countered.

"How the fuck could I when you were speaking for me?" he said angrily, slamming his beer on the counter, heading for the door. "Fuck it. You win, Jack."

Jack sneered at the words, getting angry as both he and Daniel went after Jason and pulled him away from the front door.

"Don't you dare do that!" Jack snarled. "This isn't a competition."

"It is when you think you can fucking speak for me!"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Daniel shouted over them, heart pounding at their words. "What the hell did he mean, Jason? _Leaving_ us?"

Jason covered his eyes with one hand, breathing deeply, calming himself down, swallowing hard. When he looked up, at Jack, he sighed. "I over-reacted, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Daniel asked him, pushing roughly at his shoulder. He was now pissed, and getting madder by the second. "Why?"

Jason hesitated, then just braved the storm. "I didn't believe I belonged with you anymore."

"But, you know we love you. Why would you think such a thing?"

Jason shrugged, looking down, unable to meet his eyes.

Jack prodded him. "Tell us. You never did tell me why."

"I... just didn't."

"No, it's more than that. What happened?"

"It hit me that maybe my time with you is over."

Daniel frowned, his anger rising now. "Your _time with me_? Did you think we were temporary?"

Jason's cheeks flushed with guilt. "Yes."

Daniel's jaw dropped as he stared at him, then over at Jack. He shut his mouth and his eyes flashed with intense anger. "Why the fuck... you don't believe me? You never believed me?"

"I did! I swear I did! But Jack and you, you just seemed..."

"What?" Daniel yelled.

"Right. And I suddenly felt... in the way."

"You have no idea how badly I want to knock you on your ass right now," Daniel said with a hard edge to his voice.

Jason nodded, avoiding his gaze. "With an education in psychology, combat tactics, and martial arts, you wouldn't think I'd have such shit observation, would you?"

"Doctors are their own worst patients," Jack said gently, then cracked a grin at Daniel. "You included."

Daniel smirked at him, trying not to grin. "Funny."

"I thought so."

"Shit." Jason ran his hands through his hair as walked away, heading for the kitchen. He grabbed his beer and drained half of it in front of the sink as he turned on the faucet. Before his lover blinked, Jason stuck his head under the cold water. "God, I needed that," he said, his voice echoing in the sink.

Jason felt around for the hand towel but Daniel pulled him away from the sink, letting water from his soaked hair run everywhere. "Hey, I'm dripping," but he shut up when Daniel hugged him tightly.

Closing his eyes, Daniel said, "I love you, dammit," he whispered against his wet neck and rivulets of ran down his forehead and over his face. "Both of you. I'm sorry you don't believe me."

Jason blinked hard, feeling Daniel's body shaking. "No, Daniel, It's not your fault," he exclaimed and returned the hug fiercely. "I know you love me. I love you, too."

"Then why?"

"Just my fears, Daniel. Just my fears. I promise you right now," he said, hugging him tighter, "I won't ever leave you."

Daniel's body visibly relaxed. Whenever Jason made a promise, he usually kept it, but just in case... "I'll kick your ass if you try." He smiled when Jason made a weak laugh. He pulled away and gave him a sharp look. "I swear I will, Jace."

"I believe you," Jason said sheepishly.

Daniel pulled him back in and gave him a slow, deep kiss. "We're okay now?" he asked, eyes moving to Jack.

Jack nodded. "We're okay now."

"We are," Jason agreed, and when his eyes met Jack, he smiled slyly. "As for the present, Daniel. Yes, I loved it. Although I don't think Jack paid too much attention to the CD containing The Lemon Song."

Jack grinned at him. "I wonder why?"

Daniel was now doing the tennis-match thing again, a wry grin coming to his face. "That probably explains why Jack hasn't kicked your ass."

Jack bit his lips, keeping from saying it, but Jason did instead. "No, he fucked it instead."

Daniel's grin became a full-blown smile and he put an arm around Jack's neck, kissed him firmly, and said, "That's my man."

Jack cleared his throat, looking both embarrassed and smug and decided to change the subject. "So... what're you doing that's got you all dirty, not that that isn't a good look for you?"

Daniel cast a devious glance at him, then pulled Jason by his t-shirt down into the hall and into the now-empty office room. He let go, then spread an arm wide, indicating the room.

"It's yours," he said, smiling a little hesitantly.

Jason didn't get it. "What?"

"It's your studio, Jace." Daniel was only partly sure how Jason would react. Sometimes he didn't take things like this too well.

Jason's jaw dropped and hung there. Jack walked up behind him and looked around at Jason's face. His hand came up under his jaw and shut Jason's mouth. "Flies," he explained and Jason gave him a dirty look.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

Jason was speechless, shaking his head. All he could say was, "I love you, do you know that?"

"I'd suspected," Daniel said with typical smart-assed precision. Jason smiled.

Jack grinned to himself, amazed. Daniel's capacity for giving never ceased to amaze him. Nor his capacity for downright stubbornness and pissiness. And then there were the times when Daniel went ballistic...whoa momma...which always got Jack aroused for some reason he could _not_ fathom but it worked every time, and then there were the times where...

"Jack?" Daniel asked, trying to get his attention.

"Hmmm?"

"Your mind go off again?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, sorry." He snorted a laugh through his nose. "Go on, Daniel."

"One of these days I'll say something and you'll wish you'd been paying attention."

"I listen," Jack protested.

Daniel rolled his eyes. He'd accepted long ago that Jack didn't listen to him most of the time. Except when it came to something very serious, like between the three of them. Goa'ulds and others didn't count as serious... except off-world.

"Daniel, I listen to you," Jack continued.

"Okay, sure thing, Jack," Daniel mocked.

"Daniel," Jack started, then stopped, catching the look in his eyes. Why did Daniel have to look at him like that? And didn't Daniel know what being barefoot did to him? Jack groaned deeper and decided to change the subject. "So...whaddya say we get some pizza?"

"Jack, this calls for something better than pizza."

"Better than pizza?"

"Go look in the fridge."

Jack turned around and made his way back to the kitchen, opened the fridge and froze. He let out a long, sensuous groan. Steaks. Big, thick steaks.

"Daniel Jackson, I love you," he mumbled.

"I know," Daniel said from behind him, making Jack jump.

"Fuck! Where'd you learn to sneak up on me like that?"

"Jason."

Jack grabbed one of the steaks and headed toward Jason. "I'm feeding this to you raw, Coburn," and Jason backed up, sniggering his ass off.

"You already did," Jason said, biting his lip.

Jack halted, his eyes narrowing. "I already..." and it then struck him what Jason meant. "Ah. Except this one's cold. Want me to shove it up your ass?"

Jason started laughing, taking it from him. "I'd rather eat it, if it's all the same."

Daniel neatly and swiftly grabbed the steak out of his hand. "Gimme that. C'mon, Jack. Time to play Grill Chef. Unless you'd rather have pizza."

That got Jack's attention. "Grill. Right. Steaks..." and slapped Jason's thigh as he walked outside.

Jason was going to follow when Daniel suddenly grabbed him and kissed him, hard. Jason moaned into his mouth, hands roaming over him. Breaking away, he stepped back and combed his fingers through his hair, "I think I need to go throw my clothes in the dryer."

"That so?" Daniel said, gearing up for teasing. "That's all you have to say?"

"What else?" At Daniel's filthy grin he was clued in. "Oh, you want to hear the details."

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"Come on, Jace."

"Nope, I still owe you for that Norman crack. Maybe I should tie you down and torture you into next week."

Daniel's eyes went a little wide, and he felt the rush of excitement as he took in Jason's body language. "Um, um, well, that's not necessary, um," and he started to back up toward the kitchen's patio doorway, with Jason right on him. "Can't we forget about that?"

"No," Jason replied, taking a menacing step forward.

"Oh, well, um, I'm dirty, Jason," he said, taking a step back.

"And that has to do with anything because...?" Jason murmured, taking one more step forward.

"Jason, come on, now..." Daniel said with a nervous laugh.

"Apologize," Jason told him, knowing damn well that in demanding, Daniel wouldn't.

Daniel tried not to smile mischievously but it escaped his face anyway. He didn't answer Jason and tried to make a break for the doorway.

Outside, Jack heard a thud, then a few more thuds, then Daniel screaming with laughter, and within the laughter, the sound of excitement and arousal. He grinned widely. "Go get him, Jason."


End file.
